An Unexpected House Mate
by Hi5Otaku
Summary: After reclaiming Erebor Bilbo and Thorin confessed their love for each other and settled down in the Shire. Everything was going good until a knock came and the door and suddenly the awkward pair are faced with the task of taking care of The young Frodo. Lots of Smut and Fluff! Throin turns into a big baby around Frodo! Mom Bilbo!
1. Chapter 1

The Shire was a peculiar place, very small and Humble. Nothing like where Thorin lived , he was use the harsh conditions of Ered Luin, but the shire was so much different. It was full of vegetation, cheerful Hobbits and always smelt of sweets and freshly baked bread. Though this was very alien to him it was worth it to spend the rest of his life with his beloved Hobbit. Oh, his Hobbit, his burglar, his Bilbo. After claiming back Erebor, Thorin confessed his love to the young Hobbit and After days of discussion with his fellow Dwarfs, it was decided that Thorin would return to The Shire with Bilbo and wed while Fili would be crowed King of Erebor. The thought of his beloveds name made a smile spread across his face as he took a puff of his pipe and stared at Bilbo, who was sitting in the in his favorite chair next to him, reading a novel of some sort.

"Damn, That blasted Dragon! He's taken hold of the princess again!" Bilbo blurted out stomping his feet angrily. "Can you believe that Thorin?!For the third time she's been captured like a damsel in distress while the poor Arogon has to go rescue her again!" Thorin chuckled as Bilbo continued angrily fidgeting in his chair. "It is only a book my Beloved, Haven't you gotten enough of dragons for a life time anyway?" Thorin questioned puffing at his pipe once more.

"You would think I have." Bilbo added closing his book and walked over to Thorin who sat comfortably in the neighboring chair. Bilbo grinned sitting down side-ways on Thorin's lap. "I think I am a hobbit of adventure now thanks to you, Dwarf." Bilbo teased nuzzling his forehead into Thorin's neck. He breathed in slowly, taking in Thorin's Iron like smell. Though he as been the Dwarf of Bag End for over a month now, he still smelt of Erebor and its riches.

"Do not speak to me in such a voice, Hobbit, I am still a king." Thorin joked rapping his arms around Bilbo.

"And I am a still a well respected Hobbit Of bag End and I shall speak to whom ever how ever I want, thank you." Bilbo sassed, Giving Thorin's neck a soft bite.

"Well played." Thorin mumbled. He licked his lips. The two had shared a shy kiss back in Erebor and they had only cuddled since they had arrived at the Shire. There had been awkward nights when they slept side by side that Thorin wanted to proceed in his desires to touch Bilbo. He wanted to desperately to kiss him with passion and let his hands wonder down the fragile Hobbit's body but it seemed like such a far fetched Idea. Thorin's wondering mind was ceased as a knock came at the door.

"oh great, visitors " Bilbo groaned pushing himself off his lover and waddled his way out of Thorin's site and to the front door. Thorin listened as the front door opened.

" What ever you are selling we don't want any-what are you doing here? I haven't see you in Bag End in years!" Bilbo said astonished.

"Hello to you to Bilbo!" A mysterious voice echoed through the house. Thorin's ears perked at the sound of the new persons voice. He listened closer.

"My dear Bilbo, I have a big, big, big favor to ask you!"

"I have no money to spare!"

"No, that is not It this time!" The stranger groaned in an exhausted manner hyping Thorin's curiosity, the stranger continued.

"Bilbo, I have settled down, my wife has bore my children and we have raised them into adulthood. I'm sure you have heard of the tragic drowning of my dear sister Primula and her husband,and of the orphan boy that was left alone. Though I love my nephew dearly, I can no longer care for him and deal with his recklessness and his disobedience"

Thorin's curiosity had spiked now, he pushed himself out of the chair and walked to the front door. A rather tired looking Hobbit stood at the door dressed in fancy attire. He was taller than Bilbo, no more than a few inches'. His head was covered by curly black hair that he had pulled back into a low hanging pony tail. His light blue eyes were drained and tired with heavy bags to compliment his drained appearance.

"Bilbo." Thorin said walking by his lovers side. Bilbo smiled up at him.

"Oh, Thorin this is my cousin Rorimack Brandybuck, Rorimack, this is Thorin Oakenshield, former king of Erebor." Tingles wiggled their way down Thorin's spine, he loved hearing Bilbo call him "King".

Rorimack's eyes were wide as they focused on Thorin in awe.

"Erebor? He must be a Dwarf, why I've never layed eyes on a Dwarf before! And a King?! What are doing in the Shire if I may ask?" Thorin swallowed looking down at Bilbo. He was not sure what to tell him.

"Well, he is my lover." Bilbo cut in strongly.

"Lover? Even better, my fair Bilbo that is great! Even more reason to take him In!" Rorimack laughed clapping his hands. Bilbo furrowed his eye bows.

"Him?" he questioned. Still laughing, Rorimack took at step back.

"Come here Boy! "He called. A small boy hobbled in front of him. "This is the Orphan I spoke of, Frodo, say hello!" Rorimack said giving the boy a little push. Frodo frowned grimily looking up through his gentle black curly hair at the odd couple.

"Hello." He said in a hushed tone. He was adorable , so adorable Thorin had to stop himself from pushing Bilbo and Rorimack down and scooping up the small Boy in his arms.

"What is this About?" Bilbo asked horrified.

"Will you take in the poor boy Bilbo? I can't take care of him, say you'll take him!" Rorimack pleaded.

"A child?!I can't take care of a child!" Bilbo yelled avoiding the sad look of the boy below him.

"But Bilbo-"

"Yes! We will take him in!" Thorin said catching the attention of all three of them.

"Are you crazy?" Bilbo whispered shooting him a dangerous glare. Thorin squatted down in front of the Boy so they could be eye to eye. The boy stared at him with big blue curious eyes.

"You're not a hobbit." Frodo replied reaching over and giving Thorin's braid a slight pull.

Thorin chuckled.

"That is right, I am a Dwarf. What is you're name lad?" Thorin asked in the kindest voice he could muster.

"Frodo." Frodo replied sheepishly, a smile replacing his frown.

"_Frodo, _What a powerful name, you must be destined for great things! Would you like to come live with Me and Your uncle Bilbo for now on?"

"yes!" Frodo smiled and pulled at his shirt.

"Good." Thorin said standing back up. Both Rorimack and Bilbo stared at Thorin bewildered at his sudden display of kindness.

"Well Bilbo, You heard the boy, he will living with us for now on. Come now Frodo, let me show you around. " Thorin grabbed hold of Frodo's hand as they walked past the confused Hobbits.

"Well," Bilbo breathed out astonished "I guess we have a new house mate"


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Closer

After Rorimak gave Bilbo and Thorin a quick over view of Frodo's well being, He soon left with more thank you's and a quick bow to Thorin. Frodo wondered the halls of his new residence, not being to fond of the old wooden way it looked or the creaking floor boreds. He made his way through What seemed to be the master bed room. A bit further down the hall way to a slightly smaller looking room. He paused in front of it. This door was a completely different color than all the rest of the doors in the house. This door was a faded dark green with gold colored designs framing it. Frodo bit down on his bottom lip attempting to suppress a smile as he jumped grabbing the door handle and quickly twisting it as he plopped back onto the ground. The smile faded as he realized the door was locked.

###

"He's been gone so long, what if the Hobbit child has gotten lost?" Throin questioned tapping his fingers against the wall he leaned against. Bilbo shrugged perfectly breaking the egg shell and pouring yoke into the bowl. "The house is not that big Thorin the lad is fine." He reassured turning to face the distort king.

"My, I wish you'd worry about me that way." Bilbo sighed turning around back to the bowl of yolk and began stirring the eggs together with a whisk.

"I do worry about you!I've always worried about you!" Throin proclaimed walking closer to the hobbit. His face burned red with embarrassment as he spoke.

"I-I worried about you constantly through the journey to and back from Erebor. Your well being has always been my priority!"

Bilbo could feel his face glow with embarrassment, he didn't mean to stir Throin up in such a way.

"I was only joking." Bilbo laughed nervously adding in the flower to the bowl and pouring the ingredients into the steaming pan atop the stove.

"And I was not." Thorin said hugging the hobbit from behind. Bilbo's body was on fire now melting under the firm hug.

"Bilbo, I care for you so much." Throin said turning Bilbo around to face him. Bilbo's face had gone light red, eyes wide in fear and excitement just as Thorn's had. He continued.

"You...you are...A great companion." Thorin chocked out, mentally slapping himself to calling Bilbo his "companion". Bilbo cocked his head sightly sideways at the militaristic compliment.

"Um, alright?Thanks."

Thorin smiled awkwardly giving Bilbo's shoulders a gentle pat and releasing him. The moment was murdered and Thorin was the culprit. Bilbo returned the smile and turned to tend to the sizzling food behind him. Swearing under his breath Thorin backed away back to the wall in defeat.

####

Frodo huffed throwing the last bulky chapter book onto the pile in front of the door and climbed atop it. Laughing to himself he jimmied the broken metal he found while wondering about the hall, into the slight crack at the door just above where the door and door frame met. Gripping the metal bar as hard as his little hands could grip,he pushed forward.

_CRACK!_

Frodo's smile intensified, it was working!

_Crack! _The door sounded louder. The green painted wood begin to break around the metal's force. He pushed even harder this time, his goal was so close to being achieved. Suddenly the book under neither him gave into the pressure and slid quickly behind him, taken by surprise Frodo gasped as his head collided with the side of the metal bar as tumbled harshly to the ground with a loud thump.

###

Thorin jumped as he heard a crash coming from the back hall of the house.

"Frodo!" Bilbo called. The two rushed to the source of the sound but was soon stopped in horror at the sight in front of them. A crying Frodo was layed out on his back, blood trickling from between his fingers that covered his forehead. Bilbo's mothers favorite love novels were spread out around the small boy, one in particular and ripped at the spine. A metal Bar had been jabbed deep into the crack of the door beside them.

"Frodo are you alright?!" Bilbo asked kneeling down and taking the boy in his arms. "Let me see you head."

Frodo resisted at first but shortly after allowed Bilbo to remove his hands to see his wounds. The wound was small and thankfully not deep or anything drastic but bloody non the less.

"Frodo, what were you trying to achieve?!" Throin questioned walking to the door and yanking out the metal bar. "Is this the metal I brought back from Erebor?"

Frodo sniffled covering his forehead once more and burying his face into Bilbo's shirt as he mumbled."I-I just wanted to see what was inside." He cried, weeping into the cloth of his uncles shirt. Pushing himself back up to his feet, Frodo still in hand, Bilbo looked once again at the damaged books then down at Frodo, who had his eyes squeezed shut.

"Lets get you cleaned up."

##

Frodo swung his feet back and forward as he sat on the living areas wooden candle table. Gritting his teeth, Bilbo rapping the bandage around the young boys head once more. He had burned dinner tonights dinner and witness the destruction of his house and mothers belongings with in an hour.

"Frodo." Thorin said entering the living area and tossing the block of wood he had just retrieved from outside into the fire. Frodo's eyes were trained on the floor as he replied. "Yes?"

"What you did was very stupid." Thorin barked.

"Thorin!" Bilbo hissed at the rude comment. He lift Frodo's head so their eyes could meet, he continued "He means, today you worried us. We have just taken you in and we thought we had lost you already. You are a Baggins now and Baggins are careful creatures." Frodo pushed his lips tight together and nodded. Bilbo smiled rubbing his hand though the knotted locks of Frodo's hair.

" We may not know each other well but I want you to know you could have asked what was inside that door without breaking into it. You could have come to me or uncle Thorin and we would have gladly given you a answer."

"Uncle Thorin?" Thorin questioned stepping up beside Bilbo. Fordo beamed up at the Dwarf. "And I can ask anything?!" Warmth shot down Thorin as he witnessed the gleam in the young Hobbits eyes.

"I-I presume." He replied crossing his arms.

"Are Dwarfs as strong as the rumors say?I heard they are eighty feet tall, but you're not eighty feet tall, and that they smell of mud 'cause they hide in caves and eat humans, do you eat humans?And what of the Elfs?!Aren't Dwarfs and Elfs the same thing?!" Thorin was taken aback by the awful rumors Hobbits pass on to their young.

"What? Smell of mud?Hide in caves?Who has taught you these awful rumors of my Kin? No We do not eat _humans_ and live in caves and what pompous fools would suspect we are the same as Elfs?!" Bilbo chuckled at Thorin's hurt expressions.

"Frodo,don't get him started, we don't have the centuries required to listen to him complain about Elfs. Lets get you off to bed now." Bilbo broke in Picking up the young hobbit and placing him onto the ground.

"Bed?But uncle!"

"No _but uncle's _ you've had all the excitement you need today with that stunt you pulled, tell Thorin goodnight." Bilbo commanded already leading the boy halfway out the door. Frodo slipped out of Bilbo's grasp peeking his head back into the door frame. He beamed back at the Dwarf, Blue eyes gleaming in the light of the fire.

"Good night Uncle Thorin!" Then he disappeared behind the door.

###

After a bath, Bilbo changed into his night attire and slipped into the master bed room closing the door after him. Throin had sat on the corner of the bed staring down at his feet. Bilbo paused for a moment before proceeding to hop onto the bed,laying down on his back behind Thorin.

"Thorin, are you okay?" Bilbo asked once he noticed Thorin hadn't budged. Thorin suddenly reanimated turning to look down at Bilbo. His features soften as he stared down at the Hobbit.

"Are you okay?" Bilbo asked once more propping himself on his elbows. Thorin smiled.

"Yes, forgive me I was lost in thought." Thorin babbled returning to his senses.

"About?" Bilbo coaxed.

Taking in a deep breath he said. "The Boy, he called me Uncle. It reminded me of how Fili and Kili were at that age." Thorin remembered as the words left his mouth.

"I suspected that much." Bilbo muttered.

"It saddens me to my heart." Thorin whispered.

Bilbo swallowed hard daring to say what he had wanted to say since he entered the room.

"Would...Would a kiss heal your wound?" He asked, soon after silence took hold of them before Thorin coughed a rough "yes" and slowly turned his body to face Bilbo. Bilbo pushed himself to a sitting position so that his and his lovers knees rubbed against another. Thorin clinched his jaw tight staring wide eyed and frozen at his lover. A moment went by like this before Bilbo became slightly worried he had broken the poor Dwarf.

"Um, if you..don't want to-"

"No!I want to!" Thorin interrupted swallowing the butterflies that were trying to escape his stomach. Leaving no time for awkwardness to settle back, he pulled Bilbo into a kiss. It was strange how the Hobbit's lips matched his own so perfectly, but they were so much more gentle and soft than his own. Loosing himself in the passion, Thorin's courage returned to him as he pulled back from the kiss. Bilbo hummed in disappointment.

"Don't be alarmed, my Beloved, but I am going to explore your mouth with my tongue."Thorin warned already beginning to loose his breath.

"You don't have to warn me." Bilbo whispered pulling Thorin back into the kiss. As previously warned, Thorin slid his tongue into the hobbits mouth. The astonishing cinnamon taste of Bilbo's tongue and small moans he made stirred up Thorin in ways he wasn't use to. His member pushed against his trousers forcefully demanding to be freed. He pawed at the cloth covering his growing problem. Determined not the break the kiss, Bilbo Lifted himself upwards and pushed forwards so that Thorin toppled over onto the bed and Bilbo layed onto of him. Thorin could feel Bilbo's length against his thigh,to his surprise, Bilbo began to grind slowing up against him hard and needingly. Their tongues fought for dominance as Thorin began to grind his hips upwards to match Bilbo's pace. Gods he wanted anything, he needed everything his Hobbit could offer.

"Wait." Thorin called out breaking the Kiss and halting the grinding.

"What is it?" Bilbo complained still lost in his pleasure seeking daze.

"What of the boy?Is he asleep." Thorin questioned trying to listen for any passing by footsteps.

"No, I put him to bed before showering, he must be asleep by now." Bilbo breathed grinding hard against Throins crotch. Bilbo had never felt such desire, only read of it in his books. He never believed desire could take hold of a person in such ways until now. Thorin bit back a moan digging his nails into the bed sheets.

"If you are certain That frodo is asleep We can-"

"But I am not asleep." A tiny voice interrupted. All desire ran away from both of them as they looked back towards the door where Frodo, all dressed for bed, had now been standing, smiling innocently. "Are you two wrestling?" He questioned. Bilbo flushed Dark red.

"Ohh my." He said looking back at Thorn's embarrassed face.

"How do you deal with this situation?" Bilbo whispered to Thorin awkwardly smiling back at Frodo. Thorin shrugged.

"Make up something." Thorin whispered back attempting to look as normal as possible . It was the first time the two had been so intimate and they get caught so quickly.

"Yes, wrestling , Go back to bed so we can finish ok?It's very rude to interrupt." Bilbo said in the sweetest voice he could find. Frodo nodded sleepy.

"Alright, tell me who is the winner tomorrow." With that, Frodo stretched up and grabbed the door, shutting it behind him. Waiting for a moment,Bilbo let out a sigh of relief before collapsing onto the bed beside Thorin.

"Oh, no, no that was awful." Bilbo said shutting his eyes. Thorin chuckled. Desire returning to him,he rolled over on top of the hobbit. Bilbo's eyes creaked open questionably.

"Your still.." Without letting Bilbo finish, Thorin claimed another passionate kiss, this time softer and slower. Regretting it greatly, Bilbo broke the kiss to take in a gulp of air. Excitement coursed through his veins as he felt his member harden again, pushing up against his lovers lower stomach. Thorin nibbled down Bilbo's neck, smiling to himself when Bilbo let out sighs of pleasure.

"Menu zirup men." Thorin whispered unbuttoning Bilbo's shirt.

"What" Bilbo asked reaching up to stroke Thorins rough Beard. Throin smiled shyly looking into Bilbo's eyes.

"It means...you complete me." Thorin replied kissing Bilbo once more before nibbling at his collar bone. Bilbo giggled, never had he thought he'd feel so weak under the words of another and never had he thought he'd end up with anyone, especially not Thorin. Oh Thorin. Just the thought of him alone made Bilbo feel as though he were about to explode. He was so fortunate to have him. Images of Thorin laying on the ice bleeding to death after his battle with Azog flashed inside Bilbo's head. He remembered the feeling of dread he felt when Thorin uttered what he thought was his last words. What if the company hadn't showed up in time to save Thorns life?What if Thorin had expired right there in his arms? Warm tears trickled down Bilbo's cheeks as the horrifying thoughts filled his mind. Sensing something was wrong Thorin looked up at his crying lover.

"Whats wrong?!Did I hurt you?" Thorin asked concerned he had crushed his beloved or something worse. Bilbo bit his lip shaking his head.

"Its just...Back then when I found you on the Ice, you were...you" Bilbo's sentence faded into more sobs.

"Oh Bilbo, no. I am alive, I lived because of you." Thorin said wiping the trail of tears littering Bilbo's face.

"I know but what if I hadn't-" Bilbo burst out not trying to hide his breaking voice.

"But you did, you came and l am alive, do not torture yourself with such thoughts. I am here with you and that is all that matters, do you understand?" Thorin questioned kissing the tip of Bilbo's nose comfortingly. Bilbo nodded sniffling and slightly embarrassed. Taking Bilbo into his arms,Thorin rolled over onto his side.

"Sleep now, halfling. You will need the rest for tomorrow." Thorin whispered diving his face into the mess of brown curls on top of Bilbo's head.

Bilbo wiggled with discomfort under Thorin's large arms.

"Thorin, Im not sad anymore let go." Bilbo said barley audible from the mouth full of Thorns night shirt.

"I have to be certain, sleep now." Throin replied closing his eyes. Bilbo sighed settling into his lovers embrace.

"Thorin...Menu...zirup men." Bilbo said, struggling to remember the foreign words. Eyes still closed Thorin smiled.

"I said sleep."

Bilbo chuckled curling as closely as he could up to the dwarf. He had almost drifted until he remembered something.

"Wait, Thorin...in the morning, who do we tell Frodo won the 'wrestling match'?" He whispered feeling Throin's body wake back up.

"Hmm...we'll just have to figure that out in the morning."

**Authors**** note!**

Hi guys, Thank you for reading, please keep reading and i'll try my best to please you all!

Sorry Grammar Nazi's I suck at spelling!

I hope this chapter didn't suck. I wrote all of it and it deleted it's self so I had to rewrite it...yay...I'm trying really hard with this story!


	3. Chapter 3: Around The Shire

Sun light slipped through the curtains of the master Bed room and beamed onto Bilbo's face. He grunted angrily flipping the covers over his face in attempt to hide from the light. After flipping back and forwards in discomfort, he finally gave in and sat up. He yawed and stretched, moving slowly to his feet. Laughter sounding from further down the hall took hold of Bilbo's attention. Stretching once more, he walked into the living area to see Thorin and Frodo Sitting criss cross in front of each other.

"And Smaug stared me down rising up to look me in the eye and he declared, "I am king under the mountain!" I stood unscaved on top of the statue of my grandfather. I said "This is not you're kingdom! These are dwarf lands, this is Dwarf gold and we will have our revenge!"

Frodo leaned in, eyes widening.

"You spoke back to a dragon?!" He asked astonished.

"No lizard could bring fear into the bones of a son Of Durin." Thorin boasted. His story stopped as Bilbo made his appearance.

"Telling such stories so early in the morning?"Bilbo questioned walking up to the pair. Thorin pushed himself up to his feet to meet eyes with his Hobbit.

"The boy wanted to know of the journey's you and I have shared, I told him of your encounter with the Dragon and Orks, and of how brave you were."

Bilbo huffed out a laugh breaking eye contact with Thorin. Even though the night before passed with cuddles and kisses, he still felt so awkward about it all.

"So who wants breakfast?"Bilbo coughed out nervously walking towards the kitchen.

"Frodo and I have already prepared a meal for you." Thorin declared, smiling to himself. Shocked, Bilbo turned around to face the to two.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, you prepared a meal?" He hurrying into the kitchen to see for himself, sure the kitchen would be manicured .To his surprise, the kitchen was perfectly in-tacked. Two plates sat neatly on the table before him. One packed with eggs,bacon and sliced baked potato's and the other decorated with lettuce and tomato's.

"My word." Bilbo whispered sitting down at the table. Throin sat in the chair beside him, little Frodo not far behind him.

"I made the eggs!" Frodo yelled excitedly. Bilbo chuckled picking up a fork and tasting the eggs.

"Wondrous, Frodo you've truly have a gift with cooking.!" Bilbo said. Frodo smiled looking up at Thorin.

"I told you he would like it!" He teased.

"I never suspected he wouldn't" Thorin replied . All peace was interrupted by unsteady knocks at the door fallowing muffled yells.

"How unpleasant, who would make so much noise in the morning?!" Bilbo complained scuffling up and stomping to the door. Upon opening the door, two curly brown haired hobbit children stood bright eyed up at Bilbo. Both dressed in red vest to compliment there white long sleeved undershirts; a bit out of style for the summer season, and shaggy brown trousers. Hazel eyes staring at him.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asked trying to remember who they were before they said it.

"Can Frodo come to the pond with us?" The taller one asked a bit louder than he should have been.

"He does live here now?" The other one added picking at his nose. Bilbo cringed remembering why he never wanted children in the first place. Before he could speak, Frodo appeared beside him.

"Pippin!Merry!" He yelled jumping on the two boys.

"Frodo! Come play with us at the pond, ma and da let us go out today so we came to get you" Merry pleaded.

"Yeah, Frodo come with us! Uh, if your uncle will let you." Pippin added. Frodo turned back towards Bilbo, please written all in the small boys eyes. Bilbo's heart shuddered. How could he say no?With a smile on his face he replied.

"A day at the pond? Well that sounds delightful. Oh! Thorin would love the pond! Thorin?! Thorin!" Bilbo yelled excitedly turning back to run to the living area but stopping and turning back to the boy just long enough to say, "Wait here lads, we're joining you all, let me pack my books and some sweets!" Then finally turning back to run into the house.

Once fully packed and prepared the group of five were heading down the hills into town. Thorin held on tightly to the picnic basket full of neatly made sandwiches. He watched cheerfully at the three children bouncing around in conversation in front of them.

"This is strange, I don't venture out that much." Bilbo commented looking around at the fences and homes as if it were his first time seeing them.

"I heard you were the most grumpiest Hobbits in the shire." Thorin joked.

"The rumors are mostly true, before the adventure I would even dream about going out into the lake. " Bilbo replied scratching his head.

"Mister Bilbo!" A voice called. Bilbo squinted to find the person the voice belonged to and when he did he let out a happy laugh.

"Hamfast Gamgee!" He called before being embraced by an equally tall male. Thorin cringed as Hamfast left a small kiss on Bilbo's cheek.

"Mister Bilbo what are you doing so far from you're home?" He called pulling Bilbo tighter in his arms, planting more kisses onto Bilbo's cheek.

Laughing, Bilbo replied. "I'm heading to the pond with my company."  
"Company?" Hamfast repeated eyeing down the eager children and The Dwarf who stood staring back at him.

"A dwarf?" He gasped. "How'd you manage to befriend a _Dwarf?!"_

Thorin stepped forward. "Yes, A dwarf, one who has seen battle and mercilessly killed without a second thought, and you are holding onto the _Dwarfs _ Hobbit." Throin said, voice booming with anger. Hamfast coughed quickly removing his hands off of Bilbo.

"Throin, don't be rude." Bilbo lectured. Shooting a gentle smile at Hamfast he continued.

"This is Hamfast, my gardener. "

"Gardener?I have not seen him venturing around _our _garden before. " Thorin said still staring down frightened Hamfast.

"He has been busy with his new born. How is the young one?" Bilbo asked turning back to his friend.

"Ah, It's a girl! We named her Marigold, oh Master Baggins you should see her, she's beautiful! Just lovely blonde locks!"

Throin paused, Hamfast's new born, That means he has a wife. All fight left the dwarf's body as realization hit him.

"Lovely lovely, well just great. But I must get going or ill loose sight of the young ones." Bilbo said closing the conversation. Hamfast nodded leaving with a humble good bye.

"Can we go now!" Frodo pleaded, itching to run ahead where his friends were.

"Uh yes lets get going!" Bilbo muddled.

"What was that about?" Bilbo questioned as they past through the market.

"What was what?'' Thorin said nonchalantly.

"You know attitude you have my my gardener."

"Oh,That. I thought...He kissed you" Thorin whispered slightly embarrassed.

Bilbo smirked understanding what he meant. The great former King under The Mountain was _jealous_. Jealous of a humble Hobbit no less. Bilbo wanted so badly to cup Thorin's bearded face and kiss him for caring enough to actually be jealous, but that was to much of an leap for him so instead he'd let that moment slip past them, convinced Thorin would never admit to his jealousy. Eventually they reached the pond. It was already crowded with Hobbits of all walks of life. Cotton's, Boffin's, Chubb's, Lightfoot's. Some fishing in boats far out into the distance and some resting on the banks, eating and chatting among themselfs. Some stopped and stared in curiosity at the Dwarf and Hobbit settling down and unpacking their second breakfast from the day.

The crowd gossiped even more as the Three young boys, Gathered to share the meal, quickly eating then dispersing towards the blue shimmering waters of the lake. Hours slipped past the group as the sun began to dip down in the trees far in the distance. All the Hobbits surrounding the lake to fish and enjoy each others company had disappeared to prepare dinner or other evening activities. Pippin and Merry left as well, hurrying to get home before curfew. All disappeared but Bilbo, Thorin and Frodo. Thorin and Bilbo sat side by side on the grassy ground a good distance from the water where Frodo chased after a frog in the shallow end of the lake.

"Careful lad! Don't go to far in!" Thorin called keeping a stern eye on Frodo who waved back in approval before turning to recapture the frog. Bilbo chuckled staring at Thorin. The orange sunlight illuminated those passionate blue eyes of the dwarf as he turned to look at him.

"What?"Thorin spoke at the love struck Hobbit. Blushing a bit, Bilbo looked down fighting the wide smile that had now replaced his blank stare.

"Did you treat Fili and Kili as kind as Frodo?." Bilbo asked shooting Thorin a shy glance. Thorin cleared his throat awkwardly trying to keep his composure.  
"No, They had to grow to be strong and prepared, if they went near water, i'd push them in." Thorin proclaimed turning back to look at Frodo. Bilbo chuckled turning back to watch Frodo as well.

"Frodo is...He is..." Thorin chocked out. Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows turning to look back at Thorin. "H-he's what?"

Thorin shook his head chuckling to himself.

"Frodo is ours." He said turning back to Bilbo. Bilbo smiled reaching out stroking Thorin's rough beard and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"Oh Thorin, you know...Frodo isn't our _child _." Bilbo replied slowly. Thorin pulled Bilbo into a stronger kiss, his beard scratching the sides of Bilbo's cheek.

"He is what we believe him to be" Throin whispered planting more kisses onto his lovers lips.

"Thorin, be realistic." Bilbo pleaded pulling away. Thorin smiled reaching his hands to the back of his head and clamped two beads from his hair. Reaching over, he pulled Bilbo closer.

He grabbed the strands of hair in front of Bilbo's ear and twisted them together in a complicated braid all the way down.

"This bread I place upon you hair today, do you understand what is means?" Thorin asked putting down one of the beads and holding the other up for Bilbo to see. The bead was golden, gleaming almost painfully in the dimming sunlight. The middle was lined with four circles each chained together at the sides. Small notches decorated the insides of the circles and the outsides giving the circles a exaggerated shape. Bilbo shook his head looking down at the magnificent object.

"It is a courting braid only given to dwafs who are bonded, joined together in marriage." Bilbo smiled, his cheeks burning red.

"Marriage?" He repeated.

Thorin placed the bead onto the end of Bilbo's braid. Tears escaped Bilbo's eyes falling down his cheeks and onto Thorin's wrists. "Thorin" Bilbo whimpered wiping the tears away. Throin kissed Bilbo's head gently . "Bilbo, I love you. I hope you will except my proposal. I am not certain how marriage works here in the shire, but I hope this will please you all the same." He whispered. Bilbo broke apart in an emotion wreck, hiccuping and chocking on his tears.

"I love you so much, so much Thorin. This is plenty, far more than any baggins deserves!" He chocked out burying his face into Thorins chest. "I loved you since I first layed eyes on you, I just was to blind to see it at first." He whispered letting out all the fear he had about todays out come .Thorin planted one more kiss on his lover before calling Frodo over. Holding the frog in his hands like a prize, Frodo ran over to the two, dropping his cheerful expression when he noticed the tears pouring from Bilbo's face.

"Uncle Bilbo are you alright?" He asked letting go of the frog. It fell to the ground, hopping back off to the lake. Bilbo sniffled nodding at the boy.

"Sit Frodo." Thorin demanded, Frodo did as told,sitting in front of the two. Thorin leaned forward smiling.

"Turn your back to me." Thorin asked. Frodo once again did as he was told turning around. Pulling some hair from the front of the boys head, Thorin smoothed out the curls into neat strands and braiding it into a twist up the second Bead, He spoke.

"Frodo, you are apart of my family now." He proclaimed smiling down at the boy and lacing the second bead on the end of the simple braid. This bead was simple. Silver with waves decorating the middle.

"So I can call you father?" Frodo asked silently turning around to face the two.

"If that pleases you." Thorin replied. fighting back tears of his own. Frodo then turned to smile at Bilbo who was struggling to keep the little composure he had left.  
"uncle Bilbo, what do I call you." Frodo questioned excited at the new engagement.

"You will call him Maamr." Thorin cut in kissing Bilbo once more.

"Maamr?" Bilbo questioned, when Thorin failed to answer and only kissed Bilbo's Forehead, he shrugged it off.

"M..Maa-mur, Okay. " Frodo giggled throwing himself playfully onto the two. Darkness had now taken hold of the sky around them signalling the end of there moment. Thorin stood,helping up the over emotional hobbit below him. The three headed back silently through the rolling hills and comfortable houses of the Hobbits that maintained the shire until they reached there home slightly isolated from the rest. They were surprised to see the the door slightly creaked open and the house lit. They stopped in front of the door confused.

"Stay here."Thorin demanded. Walking up cautiously to the front door and pulling it open slowly, his adrenaline quickly turned into anger. Kili and Bofur stood in the hallway singing, drinking and dancing together in a circle.

"What in Durin's beard are you doing here?!" Thorin yelled both flustered and excited to see the two.

"Uncle!" Kili shouted pulling his kin into a hug. The boy had not changed, still short with a dumbfound smile on his face and a scratchy beard.

"We came to visit you all the way from Erebor!" Kili replied ignoring The frustrated look in his uncles face.

"It's nice to see you, Thorin!" Bofur laughed petting Thorin's shoulder.

"Is everything ok?'' Bilbo asked entering the house cautiously, Frodo behind him hugging his leg. Both Kili and Bofur paused as their eyes locked on the tiny boy hiding behind Bilbo.

"My word, Thorin, why didn't you tell us of the news of our new kin?!" Bofur wondered dropping to his knees to observe the small boy.

"Woooah!I didn't even know male Hobbits could reproduce, congratulations Auntie Bilbo!" Kili said Kissing Bilbo's cheek.

"What?Auntie?!" Bilbo stammered fanning Kili away

"Maamr Is a boy!" Frodo yelled defending his uncle. Bofur laughed hysterically Standing back up. "Maamr, eh?" Bofur teased laughing to himself. Thorin cleared his throat loudly, trying his best to think of a way to get off the subject.

"Y-yes, is that a problem?" Bilbo asked confusedly. Though he had excepted the dwarf title he still didn't understand its meaning.

"Not at all laddie! Unless you mind being called Mother." Bofur chuckled looking back at Thorin.

"What is you're reason for visiting?" Thorin questioned Killing the topic. "It's about Fili." Kili said suddenly dropping his happy attitude. The air grew thick around the group.

"Fili, what is the matter with him."Bilbo worried, swallowing nervously.

"Fili has gone ill, he's been that way for weeks now, Balin has sent us to retrieve you, he says we need the king back just in case...Fili doesn't...recover." Kili told quietly.

"Gone ill?With what?" Thorin hissed fearfully.

"We don't know, all we know is one day he didn't wake up, and hasn't since." Bofur added. Feeling quite awkward, Bilbo grabbed hold of Frodo's hand and walked past the three.

"We'll go start dinner."He said disappearing into the kitchen.

"We have a lot to speak about" Thorin sighed leading his guest into the living area.

Dinner was prepared and soon finished. After a swift clean up, Bilbo sat soaking in the bath with Frodo playing with the duck shaped toy purchased previously that day.

"Maamr." Frodo asked ducking the duck in water then out again.

"Yes?" Bilbo, replied, closing his eye and leaning his head against the wall.

"Who is sick?" Frodo whispered. Bilbo opened his eyes, a flash of poor Fili laying in bed in pain eased into his head as he spoke.

"His name is Fili, he's your fathers nephew. He took over the Erebor after Thorin came to live with me the Shire."

Frodo smiled. "So Father _was_ a king?Pippin made fun off me when I told him the stories Father told me. He said there's no such things as dragons." He said letting go of the floating toy. it wobbled,floating until it bumped against Bilbo's knee.

Bilbo nodded. "Dragons aren't real he says?Well if he seen the huge beast himself he wouldn't be saying that!" Bilbo proclaimed.

"ha,yeah Pippins an idiot. Father was a King, It's kind of like a fairy tale." Frodo added. A warm smile grew on Bilbo's face.

"Yes...like a fairy tale. Lets finish our bath so we can let the others bathe shall we?" Bilbo said reaching over and grabbing the bottle of shampoo.

"Now i gotta figure out how to wash you hair with out messing up your braid!"

**Authors note**

Sorry for the late update been busy

Smut next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

After all had a bath Bofur, Kili and Thorin sat in the living area near the fire.

" We will leave out tomorrow then" Thorin agreed. Bofur smiled over at Kili and kili smiled back.

"What is it?"Thorin noticed the awkward look exchange.

"We noticed Bilbo's Courting braid." Kili snickered.

"And the lads to. Are you sure Bilbo didn't birth the boy?He looks just like ya." Bofur added taking a drink of his meed.

"Yes, I'm sure, We adopted him after the death of his parents. And yes Kili, I have made it official." Thorin proclaimed smiling to himself.

"Congratulations." Bofur complimented holding up to his mug to Thorin before taking a sip.

"Will Auntie Bilbo be joining us?" Kili asked sinking further into his much preferred the furniture in the shire,they were soft and comfy unlike the chairs in Erebor that forced you to sit up straight .Thorin huffed massaging the forehead with his fingers.

"No, I want him to stay here,it's far to dangerous for him to be shall stay and look after the lad."

Bofur laughed sipping from his mug again."I don't think that will sit well with Bilbo." He answered honestly. Thorin knew this as well. Bilbo had become some what of a adventure seeker these days, actually venturing out of Bag End, climbing trees instead of tending to his garden. He would defiantly detest the thought of being left behind.

"I'm aware, regardless it's for the best." Silence passed before Thorin remembered something. "Tonight, could you all sleep with the lad?Keep him company?" Thorin asked in under a whisper.

Kili shrugged innocently."Sure I guess, why the sudden request?" Bofur laughed turning to kili petting his shoulder."You are so naive." Bofur teased.

Bilbo entered the room completely dressed for bed in his baggy white buttoned up shirt and light brown trousers. "Frodo agreed to sharing his room with you all. We should all be heading to bed." He said rubbing his eyes lazily.

Bofur and Kili both stood and bid Bilbo good night before slipping into the room provided for them. Thorin was the last to it stand, walking slowly over to Bilbo planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

"What is it?" Bilbo nuzzling into Thorin's neck.

"I wish to take you tonight." Thorin whispered Kissing the top of Bilbo's still wet hair.

"While Kili and Bofur are here?" Bilbo gasped afraid the two would hear.

"They will not interrupt."

"Alright." Bilbo agreed nervously. Thorin chuckled picking up Bilbo and carrying him off to the master bed,closing the door behind him.

"Undress." Throin commanded sitting on the bed. Bilbo fidgeted with his thumbs nervously. "You...want to watch me...undress?" he blushed rubbing his fingers through his hair. Thorin nodded resting his elbows on his knees.

Bilbo looked down at his feet as he began unbuttoning his white night shirt.

"Wait. Undress while looking at me?"

"Don't be shy my beloved " Bilbo raised his gaze up to Thorin's and he finished unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the ground.

"Thorin, this is weird." Bilbo chuckled.

" No it's not, please, continued ." Thorin pleaded feeling himself react to the show. Bilbo swallowed the lump in his throat and reached down to his trousers, unlatching them fell to the ground with a soft thud. Thorin stared eagerly at the nude body in front of him. Bilbo had a rather remarkable body he was skinny and pale yet defined and muscly at the same time. Thorin smiled holding out his arms. Bilbo walked up, mounting the king, his Harding prick pushing up against Thorins stomach.

"You're beautiful this way, on top of me." Thorin mumbled kissing Bilbo's neck. Bilbo shivered allowing his lover to slide his hands down and grab his arse firmly. "Thorin wait." Bilbo hiccuped gripping Thorins shoulders. Kissing Bilbo's cheek, he turned and placed the fragile hobbit on the bed and hovered above him. The courting braid made itself apparent through Bilbo's curls.

"Do you want this?" Thorin Asked gliding his figures across the braid. Breathing heavily, Bilbo groaned out a yes and tugging at Thorins shaggy clothes. Thorin chuckled sitting up to remove his shirt and trousers . He reached over to the dresser beside the bed and pulled out a small jar of oil .

"This might hurt a bit." Thorin teased prying Bilbo's legs further apart and sliding between them. Dipping his figures in the oil, he placed them at Bilbo's entrance. Bilbo flinched at the touch.

"Are you okay?" Thorin nodded biting a smile. "It's just, iv'e never done this before." Bilbo whispered nervously. Thorin smiled pushing in the first finger. Bilbo let out a small moan adjusting to the new feeling.

"Is this ok?" Thoirn questioned pushing his finger in deeper. Bilbo let out a quick sigh giving Thorin a quick nod of approval.

"Speak to me." Thorin pleaded adding another finger. Bilbo hiccuped a moan, gripping tight on the sheets below.

"What shall I say?" Bilbo moaned arching his back upwards off the bed.

"Tell me how much you love me." Thorin whispered trailing kisses down the hobbits neck. Bilbo took a deep breath, trying to focus through the pleasure invading his body.

"Thoirn, I love you more...more than all the flowers in my garden." Bilbo proclaimed as Thorin added a third finger dragging a whimper from the hobbit.

"Keep going." He demanded.

"I, I, love you more than my novels and my, my armchairs. I think, I think i'm ready." Bilbo breathed pushing back against Thorin's fingers in attempting to deepen the pleasure. Throin huffed a laugh removing his fingers, leaving Bilbo feeling empty.

"You're turn to tell me how much you love me." Bilbo purred grabbing Throin's bread and pulling him down into a rough kiss,their teeth rubbed against each other at first before they softened their kiss,their tongues lapping over one another before Thorin reluctantly pulled away.

"I am not a dwarf of many words." Thorin spoke sitting up and reaching for the oils once more as he continued.

"But I'll be more than happy to show you how much I love you instead." Pouring oils onto his prick, he tossing it to the side and positioning himself between Bilbo's placing his prick against Bilbo's opening.

"Are you ready, my beloved? " Thorin hummed, his own heart thumping against his chest. He had dreamed of this moment and never expected it to actually happen. To have the honer to take Bilbo was more than he felt he deserved.

"I've been ready ever since the first day you showed up at my door."Bilbo smiling up at him. He could feel himself heat up, like all the blood in his body started to boil all of a sudden from the emotions swelling inside of him. Thorin smiled back. Taking in one more deep breath, he pushed forward slowly until the head disappeared inside of Bilbo's small hole. Bilbo cringed in pain at body attempted to reject the foreign intruder. Bilbo held his tongue as Throin pushed himself in deeper until there bodies met.

"I'm all the way in now. Are you ok?" Thorin rasped bending over to hover above the hobbit, his hands at either side of him to lift him exhaled in attempt to relax himself.

"You can move now." he breathed,his voice broken. He reaching up to grab hold of Thorin's shoulders as a study pace begun. Thorin rocked his hips back and forward, groaning softly every time their bodies met. The way the small hobbit's walls closed around him nearly drove him mad.

"Faster Thorin." Bilbo sputtered pushing back against Thorins slow thrusts.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you too" Bilbo pleaded clawing at the dwarf's shoulder.

"I cant hurt you." Thorin moaned thrusting a bit harder into his lover. Bilbo shivered reaching down grabbing hold of his prick and rubbing it frantically.

"Do that again." He begged. Thorin complied pulling out and slamming back into his partner drawing a rather loud yelp from Bilbo,his body melting into the pleasure.

"Oh god Thorin please, more." Bilbo mewled stroking himself harder. Thorin groaned thrusting harder and crash his lips against Bilbo's soft ones, invading his partners mouth with his tongue. He grinning a bit when the familiar cinnamon taste made itself apparent. Bilbo's orgasm hit him harder than expected, spurting ribbons onto his stomach. Thorin paused, breaking the kiss to look at the mess that his lover made.

"I'm sorry."Bilbo panted, to dazed in the moment actually be sorry. Thorin nipped at Bilbo's neck and reached down to grab Bilbo's hips to hold him still.

"Do you remember the Khuzdul words I spoke to you?" He questioned.

"No" Bilbo answer calming his clouded mind.

"I'll teach you another than,Men lananubukhs menu,say it." Thorin commanded pounding harshly into Bilbo. Just as Bilbo thought he'd calmed, he was dragged back into pleasure now snaking through his bones like lighting.

"Say it." Thorin demanded quickening his pace. Bilbo was lost in a combination of moans and squeaks.

"M-Men lananubukhs M-Menu" Bilbo repeated pushing back against Thorin's nearly violent thrust.

"Again" Thorin husked tenderly, his vision starting to blur.

"Thorin I can't, I can't!" Bilbo whined drifting back into whimpers. Fire pooled into Thorin's lower abdomen, his release closer than ever.

"Please"He pleaded desperately trying to contain himself.

"Men lananubuhs Menu" Bilbo was enough for Thorin, with a rather loud grunt, he let go, his hips jerking as he did so. A moment past before he collapsed beside his lover. The two laid there for a moment panting and trying to calm their racing hearts.

"Thorin." Bilbo croaked."What does that mean?"

Thorin smiled to himself pulling Bilbo's small frame into his arms and burring his nose in Bilbo's hair.

"It means I love you" He muttered, he'd hoped Bilbo wouldn't question the meaning of those words and just go along with it. He should have expected he'd be curious after Thorin made Frodo call him "Mother", but it was somewhat of a turn on hearing the words of his people coming from his lovers mouth.

"Does it?Well, I mean it then,what about you?" Bilbo said burring himself in Thorin's arms.

"why wouldn't I love my husband?" Thorin teased settling in for bed.

"You're right, hmm, husband. That sounds just about right." Bilbo smiled sleepiness finally taking hold of him. Pondering whether or not to bring up the situation,Thorin held Bilbo closer.

"Bilbo...Kili, Bofur and I will head out for Erebor tomorrow morning and I want you to stay here in the shire with Frodo until he have this completely figured out."He said with caution.

"What?!" Bilbo shouted yanking away from Throin's embrace. He sat up and looked down at Thorin.

"You're leaving?Are you kidding me?I'm coming with you." He protested. Thorin sat up as well, he knew Bilbo would fight against this.

"Bilbo my family, my people are in does not concern you so I want you to stay here where its safe."

"You're people?! Have you just forgotten what you just said a few seconds ago?! I'm your husband Thorin, You're people are now mine as well and I am coming along with you!"

"And what of Frodo?!" Thorin yelled getting annoyed.

"He'll come with us!Thorin you're not leaving us alone!"

"Are you hearing yourself?You want to bring a child on the dangerous journey to Erebor?!Don't be stupid!" Thorin snapped.

"Stupid?"Bilbo asked appalled."Get out of my room, get your clothes and get out of my room!"

Angered,Thorin threw off the covers and quickly redressed himself.

"You will stay here with Frodo, that is an order." Thorin said stumping over to the door, walking out and slamming it.

"An order my ass." Bilbo sassed plopping back down on the bed. He wouldn't be left alone, not again.

Slam!

Frodo woke with a start sitting up in bed. The candle that had been lit on his bed side dresser before bed had now died leaving the room in darkness. The slam didn't sound happy, maybe someone had broken in. Quietly Frodo through back the cover and hopped off the bed only to land on something laid out on the floor.

"Ow!"It whispered groggily

"I'm sorry!" Frodo apologized to the mysterious person. "Who are you?"

"It's Kili." The voice said sitting up, striking a match and relighting the candle. Kili's sleepy face appeared before the boy.

"What are you doing out of bed?"He asked. Frodo shrugged in attempt to hide his curiosity."I want a glass of water."

Kili smiled standing and stretching. "Is that all Little foot?I'll get that for you,climb back in bed."

Frodo grabbed Kili's pants. "No I'll-"

"Don't sweat it lad i'll get it." Kili said gently freeing himself from the boys grasp.

'Ok."Frodo sighed in defeat climbing back in his all if it were a intruder Kili was big enough to handle it himself. "Be careful.'' He called after Kili. Kili exited the The room and entered the living room only to see his uncle angrily mumbling to himself on the couch.

"Uncle?"He asked walking up to night shirt rested on his shoulders fully unbuttoned and his trousers hung very low from his hips. Thorin looked up at Kili, his eyes a flame and hair spread every with way.

"What?!" Thorin said aggravated.

"Um, Are you ok?Why are you in the living area so late at night?" Kili questioned with caution. Thorin huffed a grunt folding his arms and sinking back on the chair.

"We got into an argument."He stated grumpily.

"Oh.'Bout what?"Kili sat down slowing in the neighboring chair.

"Us leaving tomorrow."

"Ah, I thought he'd have a problem. Well, funny me and Tauriel got into a similar argument when I left Erebor for the Shire."

Thorin sat up."Taruriel?Who is that?"

Kili gulped, his eyes widening. He'd forgotten he kept Tauriel moving into Erebor with him a secret from his uncle.

"Uh." Kili eyed the floor."She's someone living in Erebor."

"Hmm." Thorin hummed sliding back into the couch."What a strange dwarf name."

" just explain to Auntie Bilbo you're point of view on it, I'm sure he'll understand."

With that he stood walking into the kitchen to fix the lad water and pass back into the room. Thorin spread out onto the couch sighing.

"Blasted Halfing" He whispered then turned to fall asleep.

###

Morning arrived and Kili,Thorin and Bofur packed their ponies. Bilbo and Frodo sat at the Dinner table both finishing their breakfast.

"Why do they have to leave?" Frodo mopped fighting back tears. Bilbo forked at the last egg left on his plate, a sly smile littering his face.

"Can you keep a secret Frodo?"Bilbo asked lowering his voice as Bofur passed through holding a bag of bread for the rode. Frodo nodded leaning in.

"Do you wanna see what was in that room?." Bilbo whispered hopping from the table. Frodo nodded and did the same, excitement coursing through him.

"Fallow me." Bilbo whispered leading the boy to the back hall to the door. The scratches from where Frodo had previously tried to break in was still quite apparent. Bilbo bit back smile, reaching in his pockets and pulling out a faded sliver key, sliding it in the key hole.

"This was my room when I was a boy, it means a lot to me."Bilbo said, the words dancing out of his mouth like honey as he opened the door. "So I decided to keep something special inside it." The two stepped in the dark dusty room. Sun light breached the room dimly lighting up the objects taking refuge inside. It was a simple room, sky blue walls and a perfectly unscratched wooden floor. There were stacks of books piled up against every wall, books of all genres. All the walls were piled excepted the wall farthest from them. A small bed and dresser sat there. Bilbo crept up to the dresser opening it dramatically.

"This is our little secret Frodo."Bilbo smiled reaching in and pulling out a small golden ring it gleamed in the dim morning sunlight. Captivating all of Frodo attention.

"Beautiful isn't it? This will help us go to Erebor with Thorin."

"How?" Frodo questioned eyes still trained on the ring.

"Watch this."Bilbo turned towards Frodo, slipping on the ring, and disappeared. Frodo stood puzzled for a minuet,eyes darting around the room frantically when suddenly Bilbo reappeared, the ring now removed from his finger.

"Where'd you go?!" Frodo said hugging Bilbo's waist. Bilbo chuckled holding the ring out so the lad could see.

"I was here the whole time, I was just invisible the ring does that, I'll slip on the ring and we'll sneak on the cargo pony. Frodo nodded frantically. Bilbo stripped his jacket and bend down in front of Frodo.

"Now get on my back and I'll put my jacket on then the ring. They'll never see us coming!" Frodo did as told hopping onto the Hobbit's back and the two wiggled on the Jacket.

"You must keep quiet Frodo,this should be fun."Bilbo slid on the ring and disappeared.

"That's the last of it then." Bofur concluded petting the ponies back. "Aren't ya gonna go say good bye the Bilbo and the lad?"

Thorin shook his head mounting his pony. "Bilbo's rather angry at me, I'm sure it will be ok to leave without a good bye."

"Suit yourself." Bofur said dropping the subject and tying the cargo ponies rein to his ponies saddle before mounting his own. The group headed out, riding past the hills of the shire and soon reached the flat grassy land beyond the borders.

"I'm hungry" Frodo whispered as quietly as he could into Bilbo's ear.

"I'll sneak you a pinch of bread when they stop for camp."Bilbo whispered smiled to himself, putting on the ring to sneak onto the cargo pony was probably the greatest plain he's had so far!

The sun died down beneath the trees slower than the company had days into the journey and they'd covered lots of ground. Another day and they'd reach Bree. Thorin flicked the small twig he'd been fidgeting with for a while now into the blaring fire ahead of him. He hummed settling down into the bed roll beneath him.

"Bofur you fish will catch fire if you leave it in any longer!" Kili warned elbowing the half sleep dwarf. Bofur woke with a start pulling the overly done fish from the fire.

"My bad, i'm just a bit tired!"

"I can tell!" Kili teased flopping down on his bed roll.

"Uncle, you've been quite all day!" Kili commented.

"I'm warn is all." Throin replied turning away from the two. Honestly he'd wasn't use to the absence of Bilbo sleeping by his side, or the smell of nature and not Bilbo's sweet bread cooking, he even missed little Frodo's nursery rhymes he'd sing while helping him wash that he really thought of it, he should have said was far to late now.

Bilbo washed the last suds out of his hair with a splash of water before hopping out of the river. The waters current had grown stronger a bit to fast for a bath during the night. He redressed himself quickly and picking up the ring that wasn't far from his reach.

"Frodo are you finished?" Bilbo called. Frodo did not reply.

"Frodo, it's time to get going! If we wait longer we'll loose the small sunlight we have left!"

Frodo yet again didn't reply.

"Frodo?" Bilbo called a little louder this time, walking over to the spot Frodo was last seen.

The water there was a bit rougher, it splashed up to the rocky surface a few feet away. The lad had been there moments ago, yet he wasn't there now.

"F-Frodo, lad where are you?!" Bilbo shouted frantically searching for a sign of the boys existence. When he was unfortunately given one. In the far distance where the water rushed the hardest a small branch poked up from water standing still against the waters push. Just below it a small hand poked from the water swaying limp in the water. Bilbo's heart sunk past his feet.

"FRODO!" He shouted jumping into the water.

"FRODO!"

Thorin was yanked from his slumber as a Familiar voice called from a distance away.

"Did you hear that?"Kili asked sitting up in his bed roll as well. Thorin knew that panicked voice to well, the shout of Bilbo when something had gone terribly wrong and it had shouted Frodo's name.

"Bilbo." Thorin shot to his feet stumbling a bit before running in the direction of the voice, fighting through woods he arrived at the river. The sun light was nearly gone but it was enough to illuminate the scene. Bilbo, a crumpled mess of tears , hovered over the limp pale body of Frodo.

"Frodo!Frodo!Wake up wake up!" Bilbo pleaded shaking the small boy. Thorin ran over dropping to his knees.

"What happened?!" He shouted pushing Bilbo out of the way to get a better look at the body.

"H-He was Bathing and got trapped under some branches and, and the current rose and he, he!" Bilbo broke back into sobs. Kili and Bofur appeared through the trees gasping as they witnessed the scene. Thorin checked the boys pulse, still beating but he wasn't breathing. He leaned down placing his mouth to the boys and blew the air from his lungs into Frodo's mouth then leaning up placing his hands on top of each other over the small boys heart and pumping three times before going back to forcing air back into the boys mouth. Bilbo stared wide eyed at the scene before him puzzled, but stayed quiet. Finally after three times, Frodo Reanimated coughing loudly and opening his eyes.

"Frodo thank gods, are you okay?!"Thorin shouted cupping the coughing boys face in his hands. Frodo's eyes fluttered a bit before focusing on Thorins face.

"Oh no."He croaked twisting his head to look at Bilbo."He found us Maamur."

Kili brushed through Frodo's hair in front of the camp fire.

"So kid, how'd you get caught in that branch?" Kili questioned hoping the hour that past was enough.

"I seen a rock I wanted to get and the current got stronger." Frodo replied. Bilbo stood some distance away from the fire were Bofur, Kili and Frodo lie. His eyes were trained on Thorin who was even further another minuet he decided to approach him.

"Thorin, I know you're mad." Bilbo started.

"Damn right I am!" Thorin snapped grabbing Bilbo by the jacket and pulling him closer.

"You snuck on the journey when I clearly told you to stay in the shire and you almost let Frodo drown!" Thorin shouted.

"Let him drown?!I pulled him out of the water!" Bilbo tried to defend himself.

"And sat there crying over him!"

"I didn't know what to do Thorin, not many hobbits venture out into the water , we can't swim! We don't know how to even revive someone who's drowning like you did!" Bilbo confessed feeling ashamed. Thorin should have guest that was the case. When he was reviving the lad Bilbo looked at him like he was preforming witch craft of some sort. Thorin pulled Bilbo into a gentle Kiss going out of his way to make every move slow. When they parted Bilbo was smiling.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"He teased. Throin smiled back trailing his hand over Bilbo's jaw line.

"No,but you can make it up to me."Thorin breathed, his eyes filling with mischief.

"How?"Bilbo was still dumbfounded.

"Get on you knees in front of me."Thorin commanded. Puzzled, Bilbo did as told, keeping eye contact as best he could. Thorin smiled down at him and unbuckled his belt tossing it beside them.

"This is how you'll make it up to me." Thorin grinned unlatching his trousers and letting them fall down . Bilbo stared bewildered at Thorin's half hard prick in front of him.

"Thorin I-" Bilbo protested eyes still wide and trained on the organ.

"I'm waiting." Throin replied. Bilbo breathed licking his lips and grabbing Thorin's cock with both hands. Gently he licked the salty taste of Thorin's pre-cum put him off a bit but he continued on regardless, trailing his tongue around the head nipping gently at the shaft. Thorin groaned leaning back against the tree behind him. Bilbo dragged his tongue up and down the shaft once more before sliding it into his felt Thoirn shiver as he did so.

"Good" Thorin purred running his hands through Bilbo's curls. Bilbo bobbed his head back and forwards hallowing his cheeks to close around the thick organ inside. Amazing. It was simply amazing how Bilbo's small mouth closed around his it weren't for the group camping a few feet away, he'd be crying out in pleasure,it was almost blinding. The familiar build of pressure in his abdomen arose quickly and without warning Thorin released inside of the hobbits let out a soft moan as he did so. Bilbo chocked and gagged a bit as the salty liquid slid down his throat. Wiping his mouth, Bilbo stood staring shyly at his lover.

"Do you forgive me now." He asked, biting his lip.

Thorin was a bit wobbly still dazed in the lingering effects of his orgasm.

"You're more than forgiven."He complimented putting his trousers back on and sliding on his belt.

The two returned to the camp hand and hand and was welcomed by a heart warming site. Bofur was laid out on his back snoring loudly with Kili next to him cuddling Frodo.

"Lovely."Bilbo whispered tip toeing to Thorin's bed roll next to kili. Thorin fallowing behind him.

"Slackers, I told Bofur to put away the pants before he went to sleep."Thorin complained laying down beside Bilbo.

"Oh shush Thorin don't ruin the moment" Bilbo sassed Kissing the tip of Thorins nose. Thorin hummed.

"What?"Bilbo questioned. Thorin grinned.

"You're breath still smells of my seed."


	5. Chapter 5-Arriving At Bree

It was night fall by the time the company reached the old wooden sign tilting to its left that read 'Welcome to Bree' and entered the town. The air surrounding them as they walked through the city was thick and clouded. Bilbo sighed looking down at the young boy sleeping gently on his lap.

"Will we be sleeping here tonight?" He was desperately in need of a nice bath and a place to sleep that wasn't on the ground.

"I suppose, after all we need to restock on food." Kili said hopping off his pony, he continued. "keep the lad close Auntie Bilbo, These parts are rough." All but Thorin studied the tall houses hovering over them. They approached a taller building, it's wooden walls withered and worn from age.A giant sign seemingly older than how the building read 'Prancing Pony'. Carefully, Bilbo held the sleeping boy in his arms and eased of his pony, allowing Bofur to tie there ponies to a rusting rail in front of the Inn.

"Kili, come with me inside to retrieve rooms." Thorin commanded pushing open the door of the Inn. Once inside Kili was slightly taken aback. Right after the service desk, was a bar filled with Men and hobbits, all drinking and laughing side by side.

"What do you want?" The Man at the service desk asked. He was a rough looking man. Tall and tan. His muscles bulged out of the thin black shirt he wore. Perhaps the most unattractive thing about him was his face. The left half was burned, slightly further off set than it should be. And the right was scared,Long messy scabs trailed down to his chin, most likely from a recent battle.

"Two rooms." Thorin said raising his voice so he could be heard over the crowd. "Do you have money?"The server asked, shooting nasty staring at Kili. "Are you sure you need two? Wouldn't you and your lady here like to stay in the same room?" He teased laughing over at Kili.

"I'm not a lady." Kili clarified gritting his teeth.

"Are you sure? That 'beard' of yours says other wise, pansy." The server laughed tossing a small rock he held at the server table at Kili. It hit his forehead then fell to the floor.

"You vermin! I am not a lady!" Kili snapped throwing his fest down on the desk.

"Kili!" Thorin shouted trying to settle the raging Dwarf. Kili didn't back down. The server growled leaning over the desk, his face inches away from Kili's. "Look here, Dwarf scum, get out of my Inn, mam, Or Ill personally Kick you out of here!" He warned. Kili smiled and Thorin rolled his eyes preparing for the event rising before him.

"Kick me out. I dear you." Kili challenged, pushing the server in the face as violently as he could .

Bilbo could hear shouting cascading from the Inside the Inn. Soon after came loud crashing.

"What's going on in there?" He fretted patting the back of the boy in his arms. Bofur chuckled leaning back against the side of the building. "A fight." He answered truthfully.

"A fight?! They are fighting?!" Bilbo worried pacing back and forward around Bofur. "We should go in there and help them!"

"Yes, did you expect anything different?No they'll be fine." Bofur reassured taking a puff of his pipe. The door swung open violently and out came Thorin and Kili both laughing both messy haired and bruised faced.

"Thorin What happened?" Bilbo asked rushing towards the two, almost forgetting Frodo was asleep in his arms.

"We got two rooms!" Kili replied wiping the blood from the side of his mouth.

"What happened to your faces?!"

"We just showed some man not to mess with the line of Durin. " Thorin boasted. "Come now Bilbo, don't wake the lad." Thorin Said Kissing Bilbo's forehead. The four travailed inside the Inn, pass the rather upset blooded Service desk man,past the rawring bar, that surprisingly didn't wake Frodo and up a pair of stairs to the rooms.

"Hand him over." Kili insisted holding his hands out in front of Bilbo. Bilbo furred his eyebrows at Kili.

"Why?He can sleep with us." Bilbo questioned holding Frodo a little closer to his chest.

"Auntie just give him over." Kili grabbed the lad from Bilbo's hands and turned to wink at his uncle. "You two need some time."

"Ay, time alone." Bofur added twisting the key to his room in his hands. The three darted off the opposite direction leaving Bilbo and Thorin behind.

"Well." Thorin whispered turning and opening the rooms door and stepping inside. The room was nothing special, a simple poorly crafted bed with dark wool covers and a dark wall cover to match. Three small candles lit up the room enough to see.

"How much did you pay for this?" Bilbo asked, cringing at the unattractive colors of the room.

"Nothing, we beat the keys off of the serves man. There is a bath down stairs, come with me. " Thorin added tossing his coat onto the bed.

"Oh that sounds delightful, we don't have to go back past the bar again do we? It's really...intimidating." Bilbo stated twitting his thumbs. Thorin chuckled ruffling the hobbits curly hair.

"I promise. " He replied taking Bilbo's hand and leading him out of the room. They traveled out of there room and down the stairs to a small path outside that lead to another building located behind the inn.

"You'll love how their baths are set up." Thorin said pushing open the door. Steam immediately drifted out at the two before it was clear enough to see. The room was wide with gray stone walls and floors . In the center was a hole filled with gently steaming water. Bilbo couldn't help but smile at the site in front of him. Though he didn't fancy the stone floors, he was more in love the with steaming water calling out to him in the most delicious manner. Thorin stepped aside to let Bilbo slide past him and approached the water. It was rather deep, probably made for the average size man to enjoy but not so deep as to drown a Hobbit. Sighing happily, he unsnapped his suspenders, tugged off his shirt and kicked off his trousers before slipping ever so carefully in the water. He groaned as the warmth of the water engulfed his body.

"Oh this is delightful. Thorin, are you joining me?" Bilbo wondered wiggling down comfortably in the water.

"Yes, I just wanted to watch you undress first." Thorin teased undressing and slipping into the bath in front of Bilbo.

"Isn't this wonderful? It's almost like home." Bilbo sighed closing his eyes but they fluttered back open when he felt Thorin's beard rub against the underside of his chin.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo gasped. Thorin grunted placing rough kisses on Bilbo's neck.

"T-Thorin, we are here to bathe." Bilbo protested weakly pawing at Throin's shoulders.

"I couldn't wait till we got back in the room." Thorin muttered biting at Bilbo's collar bone. He slid his down the Hobbit's tiny frame clawing at the soft pudgy skin. Bilbo shuttered, melting under Thorin's touch. "People have to bathe here." Bilbo argued trying push his lover away. Thorin didn't budge, only trailed kisses back up Bilbo's neck before pulling him into a hungry kiss. As quick as the kiss begin, it ended and Bilbo found himself lifted out of the water onto the stone floor and Thorin on top of him, stealing more kisses from the Hobbit. "Thorin wait." Bilbo breathed pushing Thorin away with more force this time.

"Not here." Thorin sighed rolling his eyes. "Fine." He wined hopping back into the water. "I'll wait"

Frodo opened his eyes, stretching and yawning he sat up.

"You're awake." Bofur Yawned sitting up off the floor. "Bofur,where are we?" Frodo asked throwing off the itchy uncomfortable sheets.

" Bofur stood and stretched once more. "We're in the town of Bree." Frodo frowned scratching the tip of his nose. "Where's Maamr?And Thorin?" Bofur huffed a laugh and sat at the edge of the bed.

"They are here as well, in the next room over actually. "

"Can I go to them? I want to go to them." Frodo begged tears beginning to fill his eyes. He wasn't use to being away from the two and normally at this time he and Bilbo would take their baths. They'd sing songs they made up about picking flowers and afterwards Thorin would hold him and teach him how to braid using Kili's hair as a practice piece. Then they would all go to sleep after eating. Now that he's thought about it, he's never had time to actually speak with Bofur, he was such a strange Dwarf with a thick accent that sometimes Frodo couldn't understand. Normally he'd sit in the background and drink what ever was in his cup until he was asleep. Bofur could feel the uncomfortablness shooting from the boys body straight at him and he wished Kili would hurry up with the food down stairs. Taking in a deep breath he spoke.

"You know I fought beside Bilbo and Thorin on the journey to reclaim Erebor." Bofur boasted.

"Where you?" Frodo added, not so interested in hearing Bofur's tale.

"Ay, I was there when they first met at the Shire too. We all arrived at Bilbo's home, ate his food dirtied his plates, blunted his knifes."

"That sounds bad!" Frodo gasped. "Why would anyone blunt knifes?"

"Indeed, Bilbo wasn't to big of a fan of that either. Anyway Thorin was the last to arrive and all went quiet when Bilbo and Thorin met. I don't know if anyone else seen it but I surely did, that look they gave each other, I envy it." Frodo scooted closer to Bofur, this was a story he had not been told before. Bofur jumped when the boy made contact with him but calmed and smiling he continued.

Thorin gently laid Bilbo on top of the sheets Biting his lip as his eyes studied Bilbo's nude form.

"You're beautiful." Thorin hushed kissing his way down Bilbo's body. Bilbo groaned loudly trying his best to keep his eyes opened. He opened his mouth to thank Thorin for the compliment but a moan rolled out instead when Throin's tongue glazed across the the slit of Bilbo's cock. Thorin grinned taking the head in his mouth.

"You're going to fast." Bilbo purred gently pushing the dwarfs head away. Thorin growl grabbing hold Bilbo's wrist.

"I haven't gone fast enough." He protested taking Bilbo's length into his mouth. Bilbo squeaked grabbing the sheets below him. Thorin's head bobbed up and down quickly, loosening his throat to allow Bilbo's cock to slide down it. He chocked at first, slowing down his motion, but after a moment he picked up his pace, forcing more moans from the halfling. Bilbo's thighs quivered as his his end neared. Thorin quickly pulled away.

"Not yet my beloved." Thorin whispered giving the tip of Bilbo's cock a gentle bite. "Thorin you're so mean." Bilbo whimpered refraining from reaching down and finishing himself off immediately.

"Get on you hands and knees for me." Thorin said sitting back on his hills. Bilbo did as told slowly rolling over on his hands and knees, arse facing Thorin. He assumed Thorin was ready to go to town on him. Licking his lips, he braced himself.

"Spread yourself for me ." Thorin pleaded in a voice so longingly and soft Bilbo nearly came just listening to it. Yet it caught him off guard. He was sure Thorin wanted to fuck him then and there.

"S-spread myself?" He questioned feeling the blood rush to his face.

"Spread you're cheeks for me, I want to see you." Thorin spoke again his voice like honey. Bilbo gulped burying his face into the sheets as he reached with both hands to spread his cheeks apart. It felt quite exposing. He could feel Thorin's eyes on him, staring intently.

"I am truly a lucky Dwarf to have a Hobbit with such a gorgeous body inside and out as yours. " Thorin said leaning down and kissing Bilbo's lower back. "This is embarrassing Thorin." Bilbo swallowed, his voice muffled by the sheets.

"Keep them spread."Thorin commanded licking Bilbo's entrance. Bilbo found it hard to do as a pleasure shot through him. Thorin continued circling his tongue around the pink muscle, giving it one last long lick, he eased his tongue into the opening . Bilbo instantly groaned loudly into the sheets and pushed back against Thorin's tongue. It felt like heaven when he stuck his tongue further in.

"More." He breath, barely loud enough for Thorin to hear. "More Thorin, more." He said louder this time. Thorin chuckled pushing Bilbo's hands away and replacing them with his. Viciously, he parted Bilbo's cheeks almost painfully further apart. He kissed and licked wildly, drawing rewarding moans from his lover.

please, I'm ready." Bilbo panted reaching back to tap Thorin's head. Thorin hummed kissing and licking a bit more before pulling away. Quickly he unlatched his trousers and tossed them across the room positioning himself behind the Hobbit.

"Face Down tonight, give me you're arms." Thorin commanded, not waiting for Bilbo to act on his own. He grabbed his arms, pinning them against his back. "Not so rough." Bilbo pleaded freeing his mouth from the muffling sheets.

"Tough love is the Dwarf way." Thorin joked burring his cock inside of Bilbo's hole. Bilbo jolted forwards trying to free his hands from Thorin's grip. "Relax, I'm not hurting you." Thorin said leaning down to kiss the back of Bilbo's neck.

"I don't want my hands restrained ." Bilbo panicked slightly. "I'm sorry." Thorin said releasing Bilbo's hands. "No it's ok." Bilbo breath propping himself up on his elbows.

"I don't want my hands restrained but you can fuck me as hard as you want." He teased lifting his hips a bit. Thorin licked his lips. He had been waiting for this permission. He grabbed hold on Bilbo's hips and thrust in slowly at first but soon picked up the pace.

"Touch yourself." He breathed .Bilbo didn't hesitate to grab hold of his cock and stroke as fast as he could. Biting moan as Thorin picked up speed again. The sound of their bodies slapping together sounded through the room nearly drowning out Bilbo's screams of pleasure. Thorin shifted his thrusts upwards slightly pushing up against Bilbo's prostate. Bilbo went limp suddenly plunging his face into the sheets as more pleasure than he thought possible shot though him. He wanted to stop Thorin for a moment to collect himself but Thorin had caught on too quickly and held Bilbo's hips tighter, slamming repeatedly into that one spot. Bilbo wouldn't have felt his orgasm if his vision hadn't begun to blur from the overwhelming pleasure. Thorin found himself moaning just as loud as his lover when he felt Bilbo's hole tighten around him. It was to much and quickly he released, his hips jerking as he did so.

"Oh heavens." Bilbo whimpered freeing his face once again from the sheets. Thorin remained on his knees staring down at his slightly twitching erection.

"Thorin, come here." Bilbo pleaded turning on his back and reaching up for the Dwarf. Thorin grinned falling into the smaller males embrace. He buried his face in the sweaty crook of Bilbo's neck. Bilbo held on to him stroking the lines and his shoulder blades.

"I love you, so much it hurts sometimes." He whispered closing his eyes.

"As well do I." Thorin replied awkwardly failing to find words to top Bilbo's.

"Don't you ever leave me, I swear I will rally all the Hobbit's in all the lands and go to war with Erebor if you were ever to leave." Bilbo treated . Thorin laughed picturing the gentle Hobbit try to wield swords.

"Was that a treat?Hobbits going to war sounds more like a joke to me."

"What?Hobbits are nasty creatures if you push them far enough!" Bilbo defended, knowing that a Hobbit war would be ridiculous.

"I will take your word for it."Thorin eyes lazily closed as he began to doze off. "Tomorrow will head towards Rivendell right?I have missed those lands and I wonder how Elrond is." Bilbo whispered. Thorin furrowed his eyebrows. He would have stopped Bilbo from talking about the place of retched Elfs but he was to far sleepy to do so right now, he'd just have to lecture him tomorrow.

####

"He doesn't seem to be getting any better." Balin sighed pacing back and forward in Fili's sleeping chambers. Fili was indeed in worse shape than he had been earlier that day. He was still in a deep sleep sweating and panting, his body temperature had increased dramatically.

"What are we to do then?Kili and Bofur hasn't returned with Thorin yet." Tauriel worried entering the room. Balin sighed rubbing at his forehead.

"Fili is strong, we can only hope he can endure until Thorin returns." He crossed over to Fili's side, brushing a side a strand of damp blonde hair from the boys face. Balin could only hope Fili could hold on, In all his long life he had never know such an illness as to knock a perfectly healthy young Dwarf into a broken mess such as this.

"This is no ordinary Dwarf sickness Tauriel, this is something, something different. " Balin said turning to look at the she-elf. "I know." She relied.

"Though I have a idea of what it may be, and it is not a good thing at all."


	6. Chapter 6

Another full week past by,Frodo ran freely around the ponies. Bilbo and Thorin rode together, every now and again Bilbo would lean back against Thorins chest and plant kisses on his cheek. They'd whisper to each other and giggle. Kili rode beside them but after hearing Thorin whisper the words 'Hard' and 'Wet' he quickly slowed his pony to ride next to Bofur.

"Kili! Kili look at what I can do!" Frodo yelled darting forward has hard as his little body could go, jumped and cartwheeled nearly falling a bit before landing on his feet.

"Very impressive, but its nothing compared to my amazing skills, I killed 100 Goblins with a flip and a thrust of my blade." Kili lied smiling up at himself.

"A thousand?More like one and it wasn't a flip it was you falling down a hill that was really pathetic if you asked me. Frodo you haven't seen me in battle!I am like lighting!" Bofur added taking a puff from his pipe.

"Yeah right Bofur, I don't think you have even seen battle." Frodo teased jogging beside Bofur's pony.

"Never seen battle?!" Bofur gasped. "I've seen more battle than days you've been alive!"

"Aren't your feet tired little foot?You should hop on a pony." Kili said opening his pack and tossing a piece of bread at the young boy. Frodo caught it excitedly and tossed it in his mouth.

"No thank you" He declined hopping along to catch up with the ponies.

"You'll waist your energy, lad." Bofur worried trying to keep up with the jumpy boy.

"Let the lad run about Bofur. You worry almost as much as Bilbo." Thorin teased slowing his and Bilbo's pony to be next to the others.

"If that's so, you'd make a fine father Bofur!" Bilbo complimented looking ahead smiling. In the distance a large gate carved with elfish words waited for were welcomed inside the gate that housed Rivendell. As they dismounted their ponies a familiar face appeared in front of them.

"What a pleasure to see you, Master Baggins." Elrond spoke gliding to his knees and kissing Bilbo's forehead.

"And you Elrond." Bilbo replied kissing the elf's forehead back. Bilbo could almost feel the daggers Thorin's jealous glare shot at the two as he witness the friendly greeting, He continued. "Lord Elrond, we are just passing by and decided to give you a visit. "

Elrond nodded glancing over the company, his eyes stopped at they settled on Frodo.

"I see you have a new face among your company." He spoke standing and walking over to the Boy who stood at Throin's side. Frodo, feeling suddenly under pressure hide slightly behind Thorin.

"Don't be shy." Elrond spoke taking another step forward.

"He does not wish to speak to you." Thorin growled.

"He's yours?" Elrond asked once again lowering himself. "Come here boy."

"Yes, He is and he does not-"

"MY NAME IS FRODO!" Frodo shouted interrupting Thorin and stepping out slightly.

"Frodo?Is that right?Well, welcome to Rivendell Frodo." Elrond said standing up and walking back over to Bilbo.

"Make yourself at home then, Master Bilbo. " Elrond smiled turning to walk away.

"Actually, Elrond. We can't stay long. We are on our way back to Erebor and only stopped here to ask for supplies." Bilbo said keeping his voice kind. Elrond turned, a smile still on his face.

"Is that so?What a shame that is I was hoping for your company. If this is your case then you are more than welcome to take what you need." With that, Elrond turned back and walked off back into the town. The company were treated kindly with plenty of food, drinks inside the Kings dining room. Frodo felt as small as ever in the large room. Bilbo, Kili and Bofur wondered from the room to retrieve supplies leaving Thorin and Frodo in the dining hall. They sat silently staring at one another from their sides of the table.

"This is Rivendell?" Frodo asked fidgeting with his thumbs. Thorin nodded.

"The place Maamr loves so much?" Thorin nodded again.

"The home of the Elfs?" Thorin nodded once more.

"Not impressive." Frodo mumbled. Thorin couldn't help but laugh.

"Boy I swear you are more Dwarf than Hobbit." Thorin complimented reaching to pet the boys hair.

"Do you want to play a game?" Frodo asked hopping from the table.

"What kind of game?"

"Adventure!" Frodo said pulling at Throin's cloak. Thoirn hopped from the chair fallowing Frodo to the center of the dining room.

"Adventure?" Thorin repeated. Frodo searched around the room and ran towards the group of steel pots and pans left in the corner of the room. He picked up a pan, placing it on top of his head and grabbed a long soup spoon.

"We will be the Solders, and we have to rescue the princess!" He said bring Thorin a pot helmet and soup spoon sword.

"Can we play something less..silly?" Thorin asked holding out the pot.

"No Papa!This is fun, put on your helmet! The dragon approaches!" Frodo yelled pointing into the empty space behind Thorin. Thorin spun around expecting some how to see a dragon of some sort behind him, yet there was nothing.

"RUN PAPA!I'll take care of it!" Frodo yelled dashing past Thorin and slicing at the air behind him.

"Papa look out! He's coming towards you!" Frodo yelled swinging his spoon wildly at the air. A smiled to himself and he swung his spoon at the air above him.

"I got him Frodo!Quick he's weak! Stab him though the heart!" Thorin yelled swinging his spoon around.

"I got 'em!" Frodo yelled. With a wild battle cry Frodo stabbed the air. "The dragon is slain!"

Thorin grinned giving Frodo a friendly pat on the back."Good job my boy, Where is the princess? Lord Frodo."

Frodo beamed up at Thorin then pointed at a high shelf across the room. Thorin squinted at the shelf for a minute before spotting a glass jar filled with Elfish cookies sitting far back on the shelf. "Ah,the princess, shall we go save her?" He asked crossing his arms.

"We don't have a choice father." Frodo smiled. The two walked up to the shelf both staring up at there 'princess' . It was just in Throin's reach. It must have been a mini table for the Elfs. He had reached his hands up and his fingers grazed glass when he felt a tug on his cloak. He looked down at Frodo.

"Since I am the one who slayed the dragon, shouldn't I be the one to retrieve her?" Frodo asked. Thorin smiled.

"Of course, who am I to steal your spot light?" He said bending down on his hands and knees allowing Frodo to climb on his back.

"No need to fear my lady, we're here to save you!" Frodo stated reaching up and grazing the cookie jar.

"What are you guys doing?!" A voice called. Both boys froze turning their attention to the entrance of the dining room. Bilbo walked into the room folding his arms at the scene.

"Reusing the princess." Frodo said as innocently as he could. Bilbo rushed over and scooped up Frodo. "Stealing cookies from your host is not like rescuing a princess Frodo!" He lectured removing the pan from the boys head. Thorin groaned standing and stretching.

"But Maamr!" Frodo protested leaning away from Bilbo's grasp.

"No buts Frodo!" Bilbo answered gently nudging his forehead against the boys then turned to look back at Thorin. "Clean this up Thorin, we leave in an hour."Then Bilbo exited the eased into the room surrounding Thorin as he stared down at the metal spoon in his hands. 'slay the dragon'. He repeated in his head. Sweet memories flooded Thorin's head of younger years of sitting next to the fire next to his sister who knitted small socks to replaced Thorin's old ones that had been torn from working hours on in. Together they sat watching Fili and Kili kick and throw colorful stacked blocks they had stacked. Fili was 20 at the time and Kili only 17. They play slay the Ork with Fili as the Ork and Kili as the slayer. A deep pain bellowed in Thorins chest when he remembered why he was standing in the Elf palace in the first place, Fili. His poor sick nephew laying sick and helpless in what might be his death bed, and here he was. Playing around rather than rushing to his more strength than he had planed, he threw down the spoon and rushed out the door. He must hurry to Erebor.

It was Balin who heard it first. A small croak, a cry from The Fili's bed room. He scurried down the hall way and inched into the room. Fili had sat up from the bed, his sweat drenched hair stuck to his face.

"Fili?" Balin asked excitement hitting him. He rushed to the bed side. "Fili, your awake!"

Fili groaned and turned his head ever so slowly towards him. Fili's eyes were blank orbs of blue.

"Fili?My boy, are you okay?!" Balin asked taking the boys face in his hands.

"B-Ba-Balin?" Fili croaked his body begun to sway side to side.

"Yes! Yes Fili it's me! Hold on, I will fetch your mother!" Balin quickly scampered out of the door down the hall to the lady's chambers. He knocked frantically at the tall metal door open quickly and Balin was met by a very sleep deprived, angry Dis.

"What in Durin's name are you doing waking me up so late at night?!" She yelled pushing back her long brown hair.

"I'm sorry my lady but it's Fili! He's sitting up and speaking!" HE yelled then dashed back from where he came, Dis fallowed and eventually pasted him by the time they reached the champers. By the time they had reached the room Fili had returned to his laying position but still awake. Dis rushed to his bed side.

"FILI! My little boy can you hear me?" She asked tears beginning to welt up in her eyes. Fili struggled to look at his mother. His squinted in attempt to focus his eyes on his mothers face to no avail.

"M-mother?I can't see." Fili croaked in a pleading tone.

"I'm over here darling." Dis replied turning Fili's face to see hers.

"I can't-" He whispered and his eyes rolled and closed them, going limp in his mothers grip.

"Oh Fili!" Dis cried cradling her sons unconscious body. "What has gotten into my little boy?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Another full week past by,Frodo ran freely around the ponies. Bilbo and Thorin rode together, every now and again Bilbo would lean back against Thorins chest and plant kisses on his cheek. They'd whisper to each other and giggle. Kili rode beside them but after hearing Thorin whisper the words 'Hard' and 'Wet' he quickly slowed his pony to ride next to Bofur.

"Kili! Kili look at what I can do!" Frodo yelled darting forward has hard as his little body could go, jumped and cartwheeled nearly falling a bit before landing on his feet.

"Very impressive, but its nothing compared to my amazing skills, I killed 100 Goblins with a flip and a thrust of my blade." Kili lied smiling up at himself.

"A thousand?More like one and it wasn't a flip it was you falling down a hill that was really pathetic if you asked me. Frodo you haven't seen me in battle!I am like lighting!" Bofur added taking a puff from his pipe.

"Yeah right Bofur, I don't think you have even seen battle." Frodo teased jogging beside Bofur's pony.

"Never seen battle?!" Bofur gasped. "I've seen more battle than days you've been alive!"

"Aren't your feet tired little foot?You should hop on a pony." Kili said opening his pack and tossing a piece of bread at the young boy. Frodo caught it excitedly and tossed it in his mouth.

"No thank you" He declined hopping along to catch up with the ponies.

"You'll waist your energy, lad." Bofur worried trying to keep up with the jumpy boy.

"Let the lad run about Bofur. You worry almost as much as Bilbo." Thorin teased slowing his and Bilbo's pony to be next to the others.

"If that's so, you'd make a fine father Bofur!" Bilbo complimented looking ahead smiling. In the distance a large gate carved with elfish words waited for were welcomed inside the gate that housed Rivendell. As they dismounted their ponies a familiar face appeared in front of them.

"What a pleasure to see you, Master Baggins." Elrond spoke gliding to his knees and kissing Bilbo's forehead.

"And you Elrond." Bilbo replied kissing the elf's forehead back. Bilbo could almost feel the daggers Thorin's jealous glare shot at the two as he witness the friendly greeting, He continued. "Lord Elrond, we are just passing by and decided to give you a visit. "

Elrond nodded glancing over the company, his eyes stopped at they settled on Frodo.

"I see you have a new face among your company." He spoke standing and walking over to the Boy who stood at Throin's side. Frodo, feeling suddenly under pressure hide slightly behind Thorin.

"Don't be shy." Elrond spoke taking another step forward.

"He does not wish to speak to you." Thorin growled.

"He's yours?" Elrond asked once again lowering himself. "Come here boy."

"Yes, He is and he does not-"

"MY NAME IS FRODO!" Frodo shouted interrupting Thorin and stepping out slightly.

"Frodo?Is that right?Well, welcome to Rivendell Frodo." Elrond said standing up and walking back over to Bilbo.

"Make yourself at home then, Master Bilbo. " Elrond smiled turning to walk away.

"Actually, Elrond. We can't stay long. We are on our way back to Erebor and only stopped here to ask for supplies." Bilbo said keeping his voice kind. Elrond turned, a smile still on his face.

"Is that so?What a shame that is I was hoping for your company. If this is your case then you are more than welcome to take what you need." With that, Elrond turned back and walked off back into the town. The company were treated kindly with plenty of food, drinks inside the Kings dining room. Frodo felt as small as ever in the large room. Bilbo, Kili and Bofur wondered from the room to retrieve supplies leaving Thorin and Frodo in the dining hall. They sat silently staring at one another from their sides of the table.

"This is Rivendell?" Frodo asked fidgeting with his thumbs. Thorin nodded.

"The place Maamr loves so much?" Thorin nodded again.

"The home of the Elfs?" Thorin nodded once more.

"Not impressive." Frodo mumbled. Thorin couldn't help but laugh.

"Boy I swear you are more Dwarf than Hobbit." Thorin complimented reaching to pet the boys hair.

"Do you want to play a game?" Frodo asked hopping from the table.

"What kind of game?"

"Adventure!" Frodo said pulling at Throin's cloak. Thoirn hopped from the chair fallowing Frodo to the center of the dining room.

"Adventure?" Thorin repeated. Frodo searched around the room and ran towards the group of steel pots and pans left in the corner of the room. He picked up a pan, placing it on top of his head and grabbed a long soup spoon.

"We will be the Solders, and we have to rescue the princess!" He said bring Thorin a pot helmet and soup spoon sword.

"Can we play something less..silly?" Thorin asked holding out the pot.

"No Papa!This is fun, put on your helmet! The dragon approaches!" Frodo yelled pointing into the empty space behind Thorin. Thorin spun around expecting some how to see a dragon of some sort behind him, yet there was nothing.

"RUN PAPA!I'll take care of it!" Frodo yelled dashing past Thorin and slicing at the air behind him.

"Papa look out! He's coming towards you!" Frodo yelled swinging his spoon wildly at the air. A smiled to himself and he swung his spoon at the air above him.

"I got him Frodo!Quick he's weak! Stab him though the heart!" Thorin yelled swinging his spoon around.

"I got 'em!" Frodo yelled. With a wild battle cry Frodo stabbed the air. "The dragon is slain!"

Thorin grinned giving Frodo a friendly pat on the back."Good job my boy, Where is the princess? Lord Frodo."

Frodo beamed up at Thorin then pointed at a high shelf across the room. Thorin squinted at the shelf for a minute before spotting a glass jar filled with Elfish cookies sitting far back on the shelf. "Ah,the princess, shall we go save her?" He asked crossing his arms.

"We don't have a choice father." Frodo smiled. The two walked up to the shelf both staring up at there 'princess' . It was just in Throin's reach. It must have been a mini table for the Elfs. He had reached his hands up and his fingers grazed glass when he felt a tug on his cloak. He looked down at Frodo.

"Since I am the one who slayed the dragon, shouldn't I be the one to retrieve her?" Frodo asked. Thorin smiled.

"Of course, who am I to steal your spot light?" He said bending down on his hands and knees allowing Frodo to climb on his back.

"No need to fear my lady, we're here to save you!" Frodo stated reaching up and grazing the cookie jar.

"What are you guys doing?!" A voice called. Both boys froze turning their attention to the entrance of the dining room. Bilbo walked into the room folding his arms at the scene.

"Reusing the princess." Frodo said as innocently as he could. Bilbo rushed over and scooped up Frodo. "Stealing cookies from your host is not like rescuing a princess Frodo!" He lectured removing the pan from the boys head. Thorin groaned standing and stretching.

"But Maamr!" Frodo protested leaning away from Bilbo's grasp.

"No buts Frodo!" Bilbo answered gently nudging his forehead against the boys then turned to look back at Thorin. "Clean this up Thorin, we leave in an hour."Then Bilbo exited the eased into the room surrounding Thorin as he stared down at the metal spoon in his hands. 'slay the dragon'. He repeated in his head. Sweet memories flooded Thorin's head of younger years of sitting next to the fire next to his sister who knitted small socks to replaced Thorin's old ones that had been torn from working hours on in. Together they sat watching Fili and Kili kick and throw colorful stacked blocks they had stacked. Fili was 20 at the time and Kili only 17. They play slay the Ork with Fili as the Ork and Kili as the slayer. A deep pain bellowed in Thorins chest when he remembered why he was standing in the Elf palace in the first place, Fili. His poor sick nephew laying sick and helpless in what might be his death bed, and here he was. Playing around rather than rushing to his more strength than he had planed, he threw down the spoon and rushed out the door. He must hurry to Erebor.

It was Balin who heard it first. A small croak, a cry from The Fili's bed room. He scurried down the hall way and inched into the room. Fili had sat up from the bed, his sweat drenched hair stuck to his face.

"Fili?" Balin asked excitement hitting him. He rushed to the bed side. "Fili, your awake!"

Fili groaned and turned his head ever so slowly towards him. Fili's eyes were blank orbs of blue.

"Fili?My boy, are you okay?!" Balin asked taking the boys face in his hands.

"B-Ba-Balin?" Fili croaked his body begun to sway side to side.

"Yes! Yes Fili it's me! Hold on, I will fetch your mother!" Balin quickly scampered out of the door down the hall to the lady's chambers. He knocked frantically at the tall metal door open quickly and Balin was met by a very sleep deprived, angry Dis.

"What in Durin's name are you doing waking me up so late at night?!" She yelled pushing back her long brown hair.

"I'm sorry my lady but it's Fili! He's sitting up and speaking!" HE yelled then dashed back from where he came, Dis fallowed and eventually pasted him by the time they reached the champers. By the time they had reached the room Fili had returned to his laying position but still awake. Dis rushed to his bed side.

"FILI! My little boy can you hear me?" She asked tears beginning to welt up in her eyes. Fili struggled to look at his mother. His squinted in attempt to focus his eyes on his mothers face to no avail.

"M-mother?I can't see." Fili croaked in a pleading tone.

"I'm over here darling." Dis replied turning Fili's face to see hers.

"I can't-" He whispered and his eyes rolled and closed them, going limp in his mothers grip.

"Oh Fili!" Dis cried cradling her sons unconscious body. "What has gotten into my little boy?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kili sighed as he turned on his back to stare into the star lit night bed roll seemed colder than usual. Though he was use to being out in the wilderness, and living on the road, the comfortable life of living in Erebor had took it's toll on him. He missed the table full of food always laid out for him at noon and the food fights with Fili and the warm nights curled up with Tauriel in their chambers. He missed it all.

"You awake Kili?" A soft voice whispered from beside him. Kili jumped a bit sitting up to search for the voice. The fire from earlier that night had dimmed down but still let out a small gleam of light. Bofur and Thorin laid next to him, both lost in sleep. Bilbo on the other hand, was sitting up smiling over at him.

"Oh,Auntie Bilbo, your awake too?" Kili whispered back. Bilbo nodded slowly creeping over to Kili's side and sitting down beside him. "I can't sleep for some reason."He whispered pulling his knees to his chest. "What keeps you awake?"

Kili sighed again rubbing his eyes lazily."I was just thinking of Erebor, I miss it. I know I just arrived a year ago but so much has happened with within that year to make it seem like home. I want to go back as soon as I can." He whispered. His voice breaking near the end as tears begin to bellow in his eyes. Bilbo smiled and reached over to plant a loving hand atop Kili's messy hair. "I know." He whispered straightening out his legs and guiding Kili's head on to his lap.

"I felt the same way years ago when a bunch of messy Dwarfs and a wizard showed up at my door and took me away from the shire for an Adventure I wasn't prepared for." He joked. Kili chuckled nudging his head comfortably in Bilbo's lap.

"But that was different. I had my uncle and my brother there with me on a grand adventure.I had nothing to miss except for my mother back home. Now my brother is...he's not with me."Kili whispered, the tears finally escaping. Bilbo breathed deeply stroking the young Dwarf's hair.

"It's okay Kili. Fili will be fine." He consoled. Kili sniffled. "You haven't seen how sick he is, how everyone already mourns him like he has already passed. It's awful." Kili whimpered burrowing himself into Bilbo's lap. "True I haven't, but I'm sure he will get though it. " Bilbo said petting Kili's head a little harder. "I just have to get back to him and Tauriel.''Kili sighed. Bilbo paused tilting his head in thought.

"Tauriel?" He repeated as the image of the young red headed elf settled in his mind. "The she-elf?W-what do you mean get back to her?" Kili went stiff. Again he had let his beloveds name slip from him mouth. He sat up to face Bilbo. "Promise you wont tell uncle?" He asked, lowering his voice again just in case Thorin was awake somehow. Bilbo nodded.

"Well." Kili started."We,Tauriel and 're-"

"Lovers?" Bilbo added cutting Kili short . Kili paused for a minuet.

"Yes, did you already know some how?"

Bilbo shrugged. "I just 're uncle will have you're head for this you know."

"Yes I figured as much, she's living back in Erebor with seems to like her, even mother favors her." Kili commented.

"I think Tauriel is very nice, and Thorin will come around eventually." Bilbo smiled ruffling Kili's hair and standing up. "Now get some sleep ok Kili? You'll worry yourself to death if you get no rest." Kili nodded laying back down on his bed roll and slept with a smile.

The sun rose slowly the next day . Thorin was the first to rise and wasted no time yanking the company from their sleep.

"Frodo wake up." Thorin said sternly. Frodo groaned curling into his bed roll.

"Frodo!" He said again, his patients wearing thin.

"It's so early father, can't I wake when we are all packed?" Frodo slurred closing his half opened eyes. Bilbo stretched stepping next to Thorin with the bag packed with pots and pans.

"It's quite early, let him be until we are packed."He said petting his lovers shoulder.

"FRODO!" Thorin shouted reaching down and yanking Frodo by the arm violently from the sheets to his feet. "I Said get up and pack!" He screamed to the wide eyed horrified young Hobbit beneath him. Even Bilbo had frozen in place shocked by the sudden action.

"Do you understand?!" Thorin shouted shaking Frodo from his horrified daze. Frodo nodded wordlessly then Thorin released his grasp and stormed off towards Kili who had witnessed the ordeal and turned to pack quickly.

"My word." Bilbo whispered and squatting down to Frodo's level . "Are you okay lad?"

Frodo now with tears streaming down his cheeks and rubbing his sore arm nodded and sniffled.

"O-Okay good. I'll pack your things for ?" Bilbo said apologetically pulling Frodo in his arms. Squeezing Frodo tightly he releasing him and walked off to finish packing. They were soon all there gear was on their ponies and they were off again. Bilbo uncomfortably road with Thorin. He didn't want to lean back against Thorin's chest like he usually , because Thorin had the company ponies practically running, and two, because Thorin's body was all tense. They rode on until the sun started to set beside them and unlike normally when thy'd stop for camp when the sun started to die down, Thorin pushed the company on until night fall.

"Is he planing to Kill us? What's gotten into Thorin so suddenly?" Bofur whispered over to Kili. Kili shrugged pulling Frodo's sleeping body closer to him as he motioned his pony closer to Bofur's.

"I don't know but I'm as hungry as ever." He declared.

"Speed up, both of you!" Thorin barked back at them.

"Thorin why must you yell?When are we going to stop for camp?" Bilbo complained scooting forwards away from Thorin's body heat.

"Quite halfing, we ride until I say other wise." Thorin commanded. Hours passed and Bilbo struggled to stay awake. The sun finally peeked over the hills ahead of them when Thorin called for camp. Bilbo was the first to jump from the pony's back onto to the rock covered ground. This area was familiar. The vegetation had long ceased and rocks dominated the ground around them. A misty lake lay in from of the crew.

"This is were we first met Bard, isn't it?" Bilbo reminisced holding out his hands to Kili so he could hold the sleeping Frodo.

"Yeah I guess it is isn't it?" Kili smiled. Bilbo nuzzled His forehead in Frodo's unbrushed tangled black locks before turning to Thorin. "How are we going to get across?"

Thorin grinned. "He should be here soon , we are a bit early." He turned to face his company, all confused. "Bard, I contacted him before hand." He stated proudly.

"Well this isn't bad, we'll just wait here then." Bofur said unloading his pony.

"Here?" Bilbo cringed searching for a comfortable place to rest to no avail .

"Ah auntie Bilbo it wont be to bad, at least we could rest right?" Kili teased petting Bilbo's head. and sitting on the rocks.

"I suppose." Bilbo replied sitting next to Kili. "It's cold tho." He snuggling into Kili's arms and pushing Frodo closer to his chest. The sun had now made it's place high in the sky, it was no doubt early noon now.

"Bilbo." Thorin growl from across the way. He had settled by the water and was now shooting deadly arrows with his eyes at them.

"What is it?"Bilbo barked back.

"Come, sit with me!" Thorin yelled.

"No thank you I'm perfectly fine sitting right here!" Bilbo yelled back cursing under his breath.

"Fine, freeze over there!" Thorin scolded giving up and turning away.

"Wow." Kili breathed."What happened between you two?"

Your uncle is just being an ass! He made Frodo cry yesterday just because he wouldn't wake up, and I haven't had a proper meal and rest in about two days because of him!" Bilbo sneered looking down at Frodo who had now began to wake in his arms. "Lad are you awake?"

Frodo grunted and nodded as he struggled to free himself from his Mamur's grasp."Yes,where are we?" He groaned. Last thing he remembered they were riding through a pasture with the moon peaking over the the trees in the distance. Now they were surrounded by rocks and it was day.

"Oh, lets see, I think we are waiting for a friend of ours to show up with his boat." Bilbo answered.

"What kind of friend?" Frodo asked as he stretched.

"The human who struck down Smaug." Frodo's sleepy eyes widened.

"I get to meet him?!" He gasped. Bilbo nodded.

"A human?I've never met a human before?! Are they taller than Elfs?! Wait don't tell me I'm sure i'll find out for myself!" He chattered

"Frodo!" Thorin called. Frodo turned to face Thorin, his smile fading from his face.

"Come here boy, come sit with your father instead!" Thorin nearly pleaded. Frodo turned back to Bilbo questioningly.

"No!"Bilbo protested standing and grabbing Frodo's hand. "Lets not bother the old grumpy Dwarf. Come lets go find Bofur, I think he wondered towards the trees over there."

"No?!Are you denying me the right to spend time with my son?!" Thorin yelled,stomping over to Bilbo until they were nose to nose.

"Hes not YOUR son!He's MY nephew so if you'll excuse me, Dwarf! "

"You will not speak to me like I am some peasant, like I am on your level! I am a king!" Thorin barked.

"On my level ?! Oh well pardon me for burdening you with my presence, oh great former King!" Bilbo snorted. "Lets go Frodo!" He yelled and drug Frodo off towards the far distant wooded area.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Thorin growled running his shaking hands through his hair.

"You called him a peasant uncle." Kili said cautiously startling Thorin a bit. He had forgotten Kili was even still sitting there.

"No I didn't!" Thorin defended.

"Yes you did, you clearly said 'do not speak to me like i am a peasant, like I am on your level!' or something along the lines of that." Kili said mocking Thorin as best he could. "It was mean and you need to go apologize."

"Apologies?Why would I apologies?! He said Frodo isn't my child!" Thorin stated.

"And he's not." Kili clarified. "I'd be surprised if Frodo would even want to speak to you after you scared him yesterday."

Thorin was taken aback by Kili's sudden sharp tongue. Right now he was more like his brother than Throin would have liked. "I meant no harm, it was time to go and he didn't take my orders seriously." Thorin defended crossing his arms.

"He's a child not a solider uncle!" Kili rolled his eyes.

"Well...What Bilbo said was unforgivable, that confusing Hobbit!I should go take Frodo and continue on this journey without him!See how he likes that!" Thorin muttered pacing around Kili. Kili sighed taking out a piece of bread he was saving for Frodo and popped it in his mouth. "I'm glad i didn't come out as stubborn as you." He muttered.

####

"I can't believe that stubborn big headed Dwarf! I should have stayed in the shire, should have known traveling out of Bag End was a bad Idea in the First place!" Bilbo ranted to himself as he dragging Frodo though the thick woods.

"Mamur! Slow down!" Frodo begged pulling back against Bilbo's came to a halt and exhaled sharply.

"Sorry Frodo, I'm so sorry." Bilbo apologized letting go of Frodo and looked around. The trees around them were thin and broken with little or no leaves.

"Where did Bofur go? These trees feel...sick." Frodo shuttered.

"Your right. Bofur, where would he go? BOFUR!" Bilbo cried grabbing Frodo's hand again and walking a bit deeper into the woods.

"BOFUR?!" He called again.

"Bilbo?" A broken voice replied a ways a head of them. Bilbo shuttered in fear as he rushed to the sound dragging Frodo along. They would have ran right passed him if it weren't for his cry of pain when Bilbo stepped on his toe.

"Bofur?!" Bilbo asked. Bofur had been stripped of his weapons and tied to a tree with thick rope.

"What took you so long?Quick untie me lads, we need to get out of here!" Bofur warned trying his best to wiggle out of his restraints.

"Okay, okay, who did this?" Bilbo asked dropping to his knees and reaching to untie the ropes.

"Orcs Bilbo!Why they didn't kill me when they first found me I don't know but they tied me here and left, took my Axe too!" Bofur panted.

"Damn ropes, I'll have to cut them!" Bilbo said unsheathing Sting and holding it between him and Bofur. They both froze, their eyes locked on Stings bright blue glow. That could only be two reasons for it's glow and both Bilbo and Bofur knew the answer.

"Bilbo. Cut the ropes." Bofur whispered. Quickly Bilbo slashed the ropes and whipped around to grab Frodo and tossed him in Bofur's arms.

"Go back to camp!"Bilbo yelled as three snarling Orcs emerged from the opposite side.

"Well what do we have here?' The biggest ork grinned, his voice like thunder to the company's ears.

"Looks like two rats joined our dinner party." The fair haired one replied.

"Mamur..." Frodo wined pulling at Bilbo's waist coat.

"Go back to camp!" Bilbo ordered again, pointing sting at the Orcs. "I don't want any trouble, I just want to take my friends here and leave!" He spoke calmly. The biggest Orc stepped forward grinning wolfishly down at Bilbo, drool leaking from his mouth.

"Brave little rat aren't you? I wonder what you taste like?!" He roared charging at Bilbo with his arms out searched. Bilbo leaped out of the way landing on his face. The Orc fallowed him charging at him again this time grabbing him by the hair and holding him up like a prize.

"You're a quick one." He growled.

Bofur turned to Frodo pushing him away."Go get Thorin!" He shouted.

"-But Mamur!" Frodo protested, his eyes glued to the scene ahead of him.

"Frodo, we need you to go get help!" He shouted at the horrified boy,

"Okay." Frodo proclaimed,seemingly snapping back to reality suddenly and dashed off. Bofur smiled "Bilbo!" He shouted picking up a rock and hitting the Orc in the back of the knee. The Orc fell and Bilbo took the chance and stabbed at the ork chest. It pierced the Orc's skin like paper, lodging it's self into the Orc's heart. Bilbo had just enough time to retrieve sting from the Orc's chest before the shorter Orc punched Bilbo to the ground. He grunted as pain shot over his body. He tightened his grip on sting as he pushed himself up to his feet. The smaller Orc growled and charged at Bilbo. He shut his eyes but reopened them as he heard the sound of swords clashing. Thorin had intercepted the Orc's swing and Kili came running in and attacking the other and soon the Orc's were lifeless on the ground. Bilbo sunk to his knees in relief.

"Bilbo are you okay?!" Thorin shouted scooping up Bilbo in his arms.

"Ow Thorin! I'm okay i'm okay!" Bilbo reassured.

"Did they hurt you?Did they?" Thorin asked patting him down.

"I said I'm ok, where is Frodo? Is he unharmed?!" Bilbo worried.

Thorin nodded continuing to pat down Bilbo. "Bilbo you idiot!" He shouted after Bilbo had been confirmed still okay.

"There you go again! Calling me names, keep your hands away!" Bilbo hissed slapping away Thorin's hand.

"Names?!" Thorin repeated . "I'm not calling you names, your just over thinking everything!"

"Okay okay you two! We need to get back to camp!" Kili cut in, rolling his eyes away from the two. Bilbo pushed Thorin walking off back to the camp.

"MAMUR!" Frodo yelled jumping on Bilbo."I was so scared Mamur! I ran here and was told to stay and-"

"It's okay Frodo you did good!Just like I told you." Bilbo complimented petting Frodo's head.

"yes, good job Frodo. " Thorin cut in. Frodo gave a weak smiled backing away from Thorin a bit. Thorin noticed and stepped forward.

"Frodo what is the matter?" He asked.

"Are you...still mad at me?I didn't mean to make you mad"Frodo apologized, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. Thorin was taken aback, a lump formed in his throat as he processed the words that were just spoken to him by his beloved boy.

"Frodo" He stated, getting to his knees to be eye level with him."Frodo I am sorry for the way I acted earlier. I was, well Fili is.."

"Fili?" Frodo asked, lifting his head to meet Thorin's sorrow filled eyes. "Your nephew?The sick one?"

Thorin nodded afraid if he spoke only his tears will fall.

"Then I understand, you want to get to him to make him better, is that is" Frodo asked smiling. Thorin once again nodded.

"I understand, we need to get to your home quickly, for Fili. It was my fault for being lazy.I'm sorry, I'll stay focused from now on." Frodo promised, kissing Thorin's forehead.

"You truly are a piece of work, Frodo, I'll except your apology if you accept mine?" He asked returning the forehead kiss.

"Sounds good." Frodo smiled.

Thorin stood and turned to Bilbo who was looking onto the scene with a slight grin on his face, It quickly dropped as he make eye contact with Thorin.

Bilbo, I need to speak to you, in private." Thorin said eyeing Bilbo hard before walking off, expecting him to fallow. Bilbo huffed out loud.

"Just go laddie, you two need to get make up, all this yelling is doing something to my ears." Bofur complained laying down flat on the ground. He had had enough excitement for today.

"Are you going to make up?" Frodo asked."Being angry all the time is bad for the heart." He stated proudly.

Bilbo chuckled."Fine,I'll talk to him for you all." Then he turned and trudged off behind Thorin. He caught up to him quickly shuffling his feet to keep up the pace. They didn't speak until they came to a stop in front of a small sectioned off part of the lake. soft steam rose up from the small pool.

"A Bath? Is that what you want?" Bilbo questioned secretly pleased to be giving the opportunity to bath away the smell of Orc he was giving off. Thorin turned to Bilbo, taking his face in his hand and planted gentle kiss on his lips.

"I was so worried when Frodo ran up to me screaming and crying saying monsters had you." He spoke softly giving more and more Kisses on the Hobbits face.

"He said that?" Bilbo said with a chuckle."Well I guess Orcs are pretty horrifying."

"I'm not joking Bilbo. When he told me, I had this image of you lying in the grass dying before I could get to you, I was afraid you would have died before I had the chance to say i'm now that I have you safe, I say I am truly, truly sorry for how I have treated you. "

Bilbo smiled. His insides turning to mush under Thorin's soft blue gaze. The sun light receding behind the trees gave Thorin a heavenly orangery glow as he smiled down at Bilbo.

"Thorin, some times I forget why you are so important to me. You make me so flustered sometimes, and your so stubborn but it's moments like this when you remind me." Bilbo said pulling Thorin's face into a loving kiss.

"Undress now, let me check your body for wounds before we bath." Thorin mumbled between Kisses.

"I told you I'm unharmed." Bilbo smiled, unbuttoning his waist coat buttons and tossing the clothing to the ground. He slowed as he started at his shirt.

"You were in battle as well. I should check you too."Bilbo teased undoing the last bottom keeping his shirt together. Thorin closed in rubbing his palm against either side of Bilbo's warm exposed sides.

"I suppose you are right." He agreed unbuckling his waist belt and shedding his shirt. Biting his bottom lip, Bilbo traced his fingers down Thorin's chest, feeling his way through the toned muscles and hair.

"you're hands are cold." Thorin whispered pulling Bilbo in his arms. "Let me warm you."

"I think the water will do that instead." Bilbo insisted pushing Thorin away, dropping his trousers and easing into the steaming water. Thorin smiled and did the same.

"So, do you forgive me?" Thorin asked easing himself next to his lover.

"Why should I?" Bilbo sassed pouring water onto his hair. Thorin grunted picking up Bilbo and sitting him ontop of his lap facing him.

'What are you doing?" Bilbo giggled holding onto Thorin's shoulders.

"Forgive me?"Thorin mumbled trailing kisses up Bilbo's neck.

"Maybe." Bilbo moan. "If you tell why your sorry."

Thorin grinned, feeling Bilbo's cock grow and push up against his chest.

"I am sorry for calling you names, for being hard to handle." He answered grabbing Bilbo's chin and pulling him down for a kiss.

"I forgive you then." Bilbo said licking the tip of Thorins large ear.

"Let me make it up to you. " Thorin whispered.

"Okay." Bilbo grinned. Thorin licked his lips "What do you want me to do?" He whispered. "I want you to tell me."

"I want you to suck me." Bilbo whispered back blush lining his face.

"As you wish my beloved." Thorin flirted picking Bilbo up and sitting him on the waters edge so his feet still dangled in to the water. He placed himself in between Bilbo's legs.

"Your all ready stiff." Thorin complimented taking Bilbo's cock in his hands.

"It happens quite fast when you touch me like this. " Bilbo panted lifting his hands to tangle into Thorins long black locks. Thorin lowered his head taking Bilbo's cock his mouth, bobbing his head slowly dragging moans from the Hobbit's mouth.

"Look at me." Bilbo sighed tightening his grip of Thorin's hair. As told, Thorin opened his eyes, making eye contact with Bilbo.

"You're eyes are so beautiful, they are like a mini ocean. I feel like I drown in them every time you look at please."Bilbo moaned grinding hips hips upwards. Thorin sped up, taking in the entirety of Bilbo's length as quick as he could making Bilbo's thighs quiver under the pleasure.

"Just like that." Biblo purred tightening his grip on Thorin's hair. Thorin furrowed his eyebrows at the slight pain of Bilbo's hand yanking at his hair.

"Oh my, wait, Thorin stop." Bilbo moan pushing Thorin's head away. Thorin pulled away coughing as air finally filed his lungs.

"What?" He breathed.

"I've got an idea."Bilbo said standing up. "On your knees, my jewel." Thorin smiled getting on his knees in front of Bilbo. Even on his knees Thorin's head reached Bilbo's chest.

"Can I fuck your mouth?" Bilbo asked rubbing his prick against Thorin's beard.

"Anything for you." Thorin mumbled Licking Bilbo's shaft.

"Good, Don't choke, I won't stop till I spill my seed down your throat." He purred.

Thorin hummed gently kissing Bilbo's balls. "My have you developed a filthy mouth. Where'd you learn that from?" Thorin husked.

"You should be more concerned about not chocking." Bilbo said dizzy with arousal and anticipation. Holding Thorin's head still, he shoved his cock into Thorins mouth. "Relax your throat." He moaned, calming Thorin enough to slide his cock deeper down Thorin's throat. His thrusts were slow and gentle and first but quickly speed up.

"Show me your beautiful eyes." Bilbo pleaded tilting Thorins head back slightly so his watery eyes could connect with his lustful ones.

" I, I love you so much." Bilbo mewled fucking Thorin's face harder. Thorin gagged a bit but kept his eyes locked with Bilbo's.

"Your mouth feels so good." Bilbo grunted, his body heating up. With one final loud groan, He spilled his spend down Thorin's throat. Bilbo sighed dropping to his knees in front of him.

"That was, so hot."Thorin breathed licking his lips.

"That was good.I don't think all the maidens in the Shire could have done a better job."Bilbo added slumping over onto Thorin. "Wait." he mumbled noticing Thorin's cock still hard and dripping with pre cum. "I didn't get you off, come here."

""This was my time to pamper 't worry about me, now before the others come looking for us, get in the water and let me wash your hair." He smiled picking up Bilbo's limp body and placing him in the water.

"You don't have to ."Bilbo giggled kissing Thorin's cheek.

"I know."Thorin whispered rubbing his hand down Bilbo's now messy courting braid. " I just wanted an excuse to touch you hair." He whispered kissing Bilbo's smiled practically melting under Thorin's lips.

"i want a proper Shire wedding when we get back from Erebor. After Fili is awake and feeling better. I want to marry you under the same tree my parent wed." Bilbo confessed. Thorin smiled down at Bilbo.

"I'd be more than happy to wed in the Shire with you Bilbo. I'll forge you the greatest ring in all the land and cover you in the finest robes and-"

"Thorin wait." Bilbo laughed. "I do not desire all of that, I just want you."

Thorin smiled kissing the tip of Bilbo's nose.

"Hobbit. "He mumbled to himself. "I will never understand them."


End file.
